Come Back
by Losgann
Summary: 5e année à Poudlard marquée par le retour de Remus et Sirius et l'arrivée d'un nouveau prof ! La suite est dans celle intitulée (Fic Terminée)
1. Retour au bercail

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole !  
**Note**: accrocher vous... je chamboule un peu tout ;-) mais pas d'affolement, vous allez vite comprendre ! Ah oui, j'utilise les noms anglais pour les Marauders et pour quelques autres persos... Les noms de lieu sont en VF... Enfin bref, je mélange un peu tout ! Sorry. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews... Pitiééé :-)

**Note bis**: Ceci est la version corrigée... J'ai essayé, suivant les divers conseils que j'ai reçu et les nouvelles infos que j'ai glané ça et là, de faire une fic un peu plus logique et de corriger les erreurs que j'avais faites... Juste une chose... Au départ, j'avais mis James Potter comme Attrapeur mais à ce qu'il paraît, Mrs Rowling a dit dans un interview qu'il était Poursuiveur... J'ai donc corrigé ça et le sens de la réunion de Quidditch du chapitre 5 a un peu changé ! Mais c'est tout !

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au bercail **

Juliette regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre du train moldu qui la ramenait d'Inverness. Elle était nerveuse... Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre du Professeur Dumbledore, elle avait du mal à tenir en place. Certes, les événements de la fin de l'année scolaire lui étaient parvenus par Remus mais elle avait encore du mal à y croire. En fait, si elle n'avait pas une confiance totale en lui, elle aurait tout simplement éclaté de rire... Voldemort vivant ? Et de retour ? Ca ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Une mauvaise blague mais une blague quand même. Elle soupira et attrapa un magazine qu'elle avait acheté à la gare. Si elle s'était mise à lire son traité sur les métamorphoses illégales, les moldus du wagon auraient sans doute trouvé ça étrange ! Incapable de fixer son attention sur quoi que ce soit plus d'une demi-minute, elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le train arrivait à la gare de Glasgow et s'immobilisa peu après. Elle rassembla ses affaires, prit la cage où se trouvait Zéplum, son hibou, et sortit en essayant de passer inaperçue... Par chance, le quai était presque vide et elle se dirigea vers le pilier qui séparait les voies 4 et 5. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et passa à travers. Le train de Pré-au-Lard attendait sur la voie 4 ½. Juliette alla saluer le chef de gare.   
- Bonjour Mr Collins... Ca faisait longtemps !  
Le vieil homme la regarda un moment puis son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire.  
- Mlle Dante ! Quelle surprise ! Vous êtes de retour ?   
- Il semblerait. Je commence demain à Poudlard... en temps que professeur...   
- C'est merveilleux ! Qu'allez vous enseigner ?   
- La métamorphose. Le Professeur McGonagall a décidé de prendre sa retraite.   
- Comme c'est dommage... Elle était excellente... Mes enfants l'adoraient !  
Juliette sourit et acquiesça. Mr Collins annonça le départ du train.  
- Vous devriez monter, Mlle Dante... Bon voyage et bonne chance !  
- Merci !  
Elle venait juste de s'asseoir lorsque le train démarra. Les collines prirent un air familier et elle sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Zéplum commençait à s'impatienter. Le voyage avait été long et ennuyeux autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle attrapa sa cage.   
- Ne t'en fais pas... Dès que nous serons arrivés, je te laisserai sortir si tu me promets de rester près de la diligence.   
Le jeune hibou hulula gaiement, ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes ! Il resta calme tout le reste du trajet. 

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, Juliette attrapa une diligence et demanda à ce qu'elle la conduise à Poudlard. Elle lâcha ensuite Zéplum qui resta près d'elle. Peu de temps après, elle se trouva devant les grandes portes du parc de l'école. Juliette resta un moment à les regarder. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal... Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison, elle aimait le château plus qu'aucun autre endroit au monde. Pourtant, elle éprouvait une forte sensation de malaise en y retournant. Peut être était ce parce que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était au bord du suicide. Zéplum vint se poser sur son bras et la tira de ses pensées. Elle le regarda et caressa ses longues plumes avant de le faire rentrer dans sa cage.   
- Bon... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller...   
Elle prit une grande inspiration, sortit sa baguette magique et prononça :  
- Alohomora !  
Les portes se mirent à trembler et s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Elle entra dans le parc, suivit par sa valise (pratique, les sortilèges de lévitation !).   
- Professeur Dante !  
Elle sursauta et se retourna.  
- Hagrid !   
- Vous voilà enfin !   
Elle le prit dans ses bras.   
- Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre... Les trains moldus n'ont malheureusement pas la ponctualité des nôtres !   
Hagrid lui sourit.  
- Je suis content de vous revoir... Le Professeur Dumbledore est impatient de vous voir aussi ! Et le Professeur McGonagall... Et le Professeur Lupin... et...  
- Remus est ici ?   
- Il est arrivé ce matin... Quand j'y réfléchis... tout le monde est ravi de votre venue... Sauf le Professeur Snape...  
Juliette éclata de rire.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Le seul jour où il sera content de me voir sera celui de mon enterrement !   
Hagrid gloussa et la conduisit jusqu'au château. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était immense... et beau. Il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et Juliette le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du repas et elle sut que tous les professeurs l'attendaient.   
- Je vais monter vos affaires dans votre chambre et je vous rejoins...   
Elle lui sourit et le regarda partir. Elle se tourna vers la porte et hésita à entrer... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Elle détestait se sentir aussi peut sûre d'elle alors que c'était sa plus grande force habituellement. Elle se sentait comme une première année avant la cérémonie de répartition et c'était ridicule ! Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix familière traversa la porte :  
- Allons, Juliette, ne soyez pas si timide, cela ne vous ressemble guère !  
Elle rit. Dumbledore avait toujours su quand elle était près de lui. Elle poussa la porte et entra. La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce durant toutes ces années... La seule chose qui changeait, c'est qu'elle serait désormais assise à la table des professeurs et non plus à la table des Gryffondors.   
Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table alors que tous les professeurs présents venaient à sa rencontre. Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras.  
- Je suis ravi de vous revoir...   
- Moi aussi Monsieur.  
McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh l'embrassèrent chaleureusement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus Snape qui lui fit un vague signe de tête.  
- Dante.  
- Snape.  
Dumbledore pouffa de rire et les regarda tour à tour d'un air faussement sévère.   
- Ne commencer pas tous les deux... Vous n'allez pas vous entre-tuer avant le début des cours !   
Juliette haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la dernière personne présente.  
- Salut Remus.  
- Salut Jul'... Comment vas-tu ?  
Elle s'avança et se blottit dans ses bras. Combien de fois n'avait elle pas rêvé de faire ça ces dernières années.   
- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Moony.  
- Je vais bien... Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
Elle s'écarta de lui et regarda son beau visage toujours fatigué. Il n'avait pas changé... mis à part ses cheveux qui devenaient gris. Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant que Dumbledore ne déclare qu'il était affamé et qu'il était grandement temps de passer à table, Hagrid les ayant rejoint. Le dîner se passa très bien, tout le monde discutant de tout et de rien. Sauf Snape qui ne cessait de jeter des regards haineux à Juliette... Elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer et continua à discuter avec le Professeur McGonagall :  
- Je suis heureuse que ce soit vous qui repreniez mon poste... Vous êtes l'une des élèves les plus doués que j'ai jamais eu !  
- Merci Professeur... J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ça !   
- Je n'en doute pas... Généralement, si vous mettez tout de suite des limites à ne pas franchir, les élèves sont gentils... La métamorphose est une discipline qui les intéresse la plupart du temps.  
- C'était notre discipline préférée, n'est ce pas Rem' !  
Remus hocha la tête mais n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Dumbledore se leva et demanda à Juliette de le suivre. Elle salua les autres professeurs et lui emboîta le pas. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau.  
- Chocogrenouille ! Nous devons parler Juliette... C'est important que cela soit fait avant la rentrée. Reculer la discussion ne servirait à rien !  
- Il n'y a aucun problème Professeur.   
Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et Dumbledore invita Juliette à s'asseoir. Fumseck le phoenix vint se poser sur ses genoux...   
- Eh ! Salut, Fumseck... Je vois que tu es en pleine forme !  
- Oh, il en est bien à sa 4e naissance depuis la dernière fois où vous l'avez vu.  
Juliette sourit tout en continuant à le caresser.   
- Alors, de quoi devons nous parler ?  
- De Harry...   
Elle sursauta et regarda son directeur droit dans les yeux...  
- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je veux dire, aux dernières nouvelles, il était chez les Weasley et tout allait bien ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Non, non... tout va bien... C'est juste que j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au point avant que vous ne le rencontriez. Les événements de l'année dernière l'ont quelque peu chamboulé. N'en rajoutons pas plus tout de suite. Premièrement, il ignore tout de votre existence... donc, éviter les grandes embrassades !   
- Ca ne m'avait même pas effleurer l'esprit Monsieur.   
- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Deuxièmement, il connaît Remus, il sait ce qu'il est... Il connaît aussi l'histoire avec Sirius.   
Aussitôt le prénom prononcé, Juliette manqua de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive de travers.   
- Sirius ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Vous ne croyez pas que cet enfant a eu assez de malheurs jusqu'ici pour en rajouter en lui disant que son parrain a assassiné ses parents ?   
- Le Professeur Lupin ne vous a rien dit ?   
- Dit quoi ?  
Dumbledore paraissait vraiment surprit mais n'ajouta rien.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire... Il est le mieux placer pour ça.   
- Remus n'est pas d'un naturel bavard !  
- Poser lui la question...   
- Y'a t'il un troisièmement Monsieur ?   
- Ne dîtes pas à Harry que vous êtes sa marraine... pas tout de suite... Il risque d'avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi il est allé vivre chez les moldus au lieu de vivre avec vous.   
- Je ne lui dirais rien sans votre accord Professeur.   
- Parfait !   
- Si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais allé me coucher.   
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte  
- Une dernière chose... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... N'hésitez pas. Vous connaissez le mot de passe ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir parmit nous Juliette... Et encore plus de vous revoir dans le monde des vivants.   
Juliette le regarda fixement.   
- Merci...   
Puis elle sortit.   
Remus l'attendait patiemment devant la gargouille.  
- Alors...   
- Alors quoi ?   
- Que t'a t'il dit ?  
- Tu es bien curieux mon cher Remus. Montre moi plutôt ma chambre que j'aille me coucher. On se lève tôt demain, c'est la rentrée je te le rappelle!  
- Comment l'oublier !  
Il la conduisit jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame bien qu'elle connaisse le chemin par coeur.   
- Requiem.  
- Charmant Remus ! T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus joyeux !   
Le tableau se déplaça pour leur permettre d'entrée dans la salle commune de la maison des Gryffondors... Juliette s'arrêta et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce.   
- Enfin chez soi !  
Remus lui sourit et elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.  
- Tu es la directrice de la maison maintenant. McGonagall a prit ses quartiers dans une autre partie du château.   
Toutes les affaires de Juliette étaient là... mais elle voulait attendre d'être seule avant de s'installer.   
- Remus ?  
- Oui ?   
- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais des choses à me dire sur... Sirius... Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Rien de bien nouveau... Il s'est évadé... et on a perdu sa trace.  
- Ca je le sais... J'étais peut être perdue au milieu de la lande écossaise, mais les hiboux parvenaient toujours à me trouver ! Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?   
- Sûr et certain... Je vais te laisser t'installer. Bonne nuit. La journée de demain sera particulièrement longue !  
Elle alla l'embrasser et il partit. Juliette passa les deux heures suivantes à redécorer la pièce à son goût et à installer ses affaires. Elle déposa quelques photos sur l'étagère et resta un moment à les contempler. Sur l'une d'elle, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient en train de jouer au Quidditch... Sur une autre, Lily Evans, Remus et elle étaient plongés dans des livres ce qui faisaient rire les trois autres, James, Sirius et Peter Pettigrow. Sur la dernière, ils étaient tous ensemble au bord du lac de Poudlard, juste après leur dernier examen en 7e année. Ils riaient tous aux éclats, Lily dans les bras de James, elle dans les bras de Sirius et les deux garçons assis à côté d'eux. Elle adorait cette photo. Elle était le symbole de ce qu'ils avaient été avant la tragédie. Ca lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la ranger avec les autres dans un album. Elle devait garder cette photo. Ne serait ce que pour ne pas oublier... 

**Note : **Voilà... C'est peut être un peu rapide comme chapitre mais prenez le comme un prologue... Les explications viendront plus tard, c'est promit... Je ne m'appelle pas Chris Carter, les explications arrivent toujours en temps voulu chez moi ! Pitié ! Encore une fois, review ! I need review !


	2. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre, comme c'...

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole !  
**Note**: Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez survécu au 1er chapitre ! Bravo ! Maintenant, bon courage pour le second ! 

**Chapitre 2 : Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre, comme c'est bizarre ! **

Harry et Ron venait d'arriver sur la voie 9 ¾ et attendait patiemment Hermione qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux mois. Ron posa un paquet de livre par terre et se tourna vers Harry :  
- Non seulement, elle nous demande d'acheter sa tonne de livre à sa place mais en plus, elle est en retard !   
Harry haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Depuis un mois qu'il était avec les Weasley, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que Ron râle après Hermione qui était en Bulgarie pour les vacances. Il soupçonnait son ami d'être légèrement jaloux sur les bords de Viktor Krum !  
- Si elle ne se dépêche pas, elle va louper le train...   
- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va arriver. Et arrête de râler... Ca ne sert à rien !  
Ron poussa un long soupir et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque une tête aux longs cheveux bruns mal coiffés émergea du pilier. Harry fit un signe à son amie qui les rejoignit en courant :  
- Salut les garçons ! Alors ces vacances ? Oh, vous avez mes livres ! C'est génial ! Vous n'avez pas oublier "Poudlard de la préhistoire à nos jours" j'espère !   
Ron la regarda la bouche ouverte essayant vainement d'en placer une.   
- Salut Hermione ! Nous aussi on est ravi de te voir. Mais on n'est pas tes larbins ! La prochaine fois, t'iras acheté tes livres toute seule !  
Sur ce, Ron monta dans le train sans les attendre. Harry et Hermione restèrent plantés sur le quai légèrement surpris.  
- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?  
Harry haussa les épaules et aida son amie à monter ses affaires.  
- Laisse tomber... Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours... Comment étaient tes vacances ?  
- C'était génial ! La Bulgarie est magnifique et puis, en plus, il y a une grande tradition magique chez eux. J'ai ramené plein de livres, on sait jamais. Tu sais... pour les devoirs !  
- Hermione ! On est même pas encore à Poudlard ! Laisse nous respirer un peu avant de vouloir nous noyer sous une tonne de trucs à rendre !   
Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment où Ron avait trouvé refuge. Hermione s'assit en face de lui s'en rien dire et ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, Ron et Hermione se faisant visiblement la tête et Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à bavarder... Depuis le mois de juin, il se sentait étrange... un peu déprimé. Il aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un mais ses deux amis se seraient plus affolés qu'autre chose et Sirius était Dieu sait où... Alors, il essayait de paraître comme d'habitude et personne n'était venu lui poser de questions durant son séjour au Terrier. C'est donc qu'il devait plutôt bien y arriver ! Il commençait à s'endormir quand Coq se mit à piailler. Hedwige lança un hululement indigné. Le petit hibou venait de passer un mois avec elle et sa vie était devenue un enfer... Elle était impatiente d'arriver à Poudlard ! Ron attrapa son hibou pour le faire taire.   
- Ca suffit boule de plumes, tu me casses les oreilles !   
Harry sourit.  
- Hedwige va finir par l'assommer à coup de bec s'il continu !   
Hermione et Ron rigolèrent et en un instant, la hache de guerre fut enterrée.   
- Au fait Harry, tu as des nouvelles de Sniffle ?  
Il secoua la tête en rajustant ses lunettes :  
- Non, aucune... J'ai écrit à Dumbledore mais il m'a répondu qu'il avait du partir loin et qu'il devait se cacher et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter si les hiboux ne parvenaient pas à le trouver ! Alors, j'ai laissé tomber.   
La vendeuse de sucreries choisit ce moment pour passer et ils firent leurs provisions. Ron mangea une dragée surprise de Berthie Crochue :  
- Pouah ! Crotte de nez ! C'est bien ma veine ! Je me demande qui on va avoir cette année comme prof de Défense contre les forces du mal !   
- Oui... Je pense qu'il ne manque plus qu'on tombe sur un troll ou un vampire pour que la collection soit parfaite !  
- Hermione ! Ce n'est pas bien de parler des profs comme ça !   
La fin du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Même Harry avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre ! 

A leur arrivée à Poudlard, les trois amis montèrent dans une diligence non sans avoir saluer Hagrid qui s'occupait des premières années. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à discuter avec leurs amis. Pendant la cérémonie de répartition, Harry observait la table des professeurs. Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Professeur Lupin y était installé.  
- Ron, Hermione ! Le Professeur Lupin est ici...   
- Quoi ? Où ?   
- A la table des profs...  
Ron manqua tomber de sa chaise en vérifiant mais Hermione fit preuve d'une plus grande discrétion. Remus les avait bien entendu remarquer et leur adressa un petit signe de tête auquel ils s'empressèrent de répondre. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçons et leur dit :  
- C'est qui la prof à côté de lui ?  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et resta interdit un moment :  
- Je ne sais pas... Elle me dit quelque chose...   
- Tu la connais ?  
- Je ne crois pas... C'est plus une impression de déjà-vu mais...   
La cérémonie de répartition s'achevait et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.  
- Mes chers enfants... J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances malgré les événements tragiques de l'année dernière. Pour cette nouvelle année, il va y avoir quelques changements à Poudlard. Le premier et le plus important est que le Professeur McGonagall ne sera plus votre professeur de métamorphoses...  
Un murmure outré parcourut la salle mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un geste de la main.   
- Elle restera cependant parmi nous en tant que Directrice Adjointe à plein temps... Je vais certainement être amené à m'absenter quelques fois ce sera donc Minerva qui prendra le relais... Je pense que vous pouvez l'applaudir.   
Toute la salle (excepté quelques Serpentards) se leva et applaudit le Professeur McGonagall qui les remercia la larme à l'oeil. Tous les professeurs étaient eux aussi debout. Quand l'assemblée se fut quelque peu calmée, Dumbledore reprit :  
- Il va de soi que nous avons du lui trouver un remplaçante... Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouvelle enseignante, le Professeur Juliette Dante !  
La jeune femme qui était assise à coté de Remus se leva et les salua... L'accueil fut plus au moins mitigé mais les Gryffondors se calmèrent net lorsque Dumbledore ajouta :  
- Elle sera aussi dorénavant la directrice de la Maison des Gryffondors.   
Devant le peu d'enthousiasme des élèves, il enchaîna :  
- Bien... Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser dîner, le Professeur Lupin est de retour parmi nous pour reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.   
Toute la salle (excepté tous les Serpentards) explosa de 'hourra' et d'applaudissements.  
- Oui oui... Je sais... Un peu de silence mes enfants... Je sais aussi que vos parents risquent de mal le prendre mais ne vous inquiéter pas... toutes les précautions ont été prise.   
Harry, Ron et Hermione n'en pouvaient plus de sourire.   
- Eh ! Regardez Snape, on dirait qu'il va exploser !  
En effet, le Professeur de Potions était devenu plus rouge qu'un camion de pompier moldu et il ne cessait de lancer des regards haineux aux deux nouveaux professeurs.  
- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle non plus !  
Hermione pouffa :  
- Elle lui a peut être déjà dit d'aller se laver les cheveux au lieu de lui tourner autour !   
- Ca doit être ça oui !  
Dumbledore attendit que tout le monde se calme un peu et ajouta :  
- Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire... Bon appétit !  
Les tables se remplirent de tout un tas de mets succulents... comme d'habitude. Ils dînèrent sans trop se poser de questions même si Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement Remus. Celui ci discutait gaiement avec la nouvelle venue et Harry eut l'impression que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis toujours. A la fin du repas, tous les élèves furent invités à regagner leurs maisons. 

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, un problème se posa aux Gryffondors. Un préfet demanda :  
- Est ce que quelqu'un aurait le mot de passe par hasard ?  
Personne ne dit rien. Ils entendirent alors des pas précipités et virent arriver le Professeur Dante.   
- Désolée, j'ai été retardé par le Professeur McGonagall qui me donnait les dernières instructions afin d'éviter qu'on s'entre-tue tout de suite...  
De légers rires se firent entendre.   
- Bon, le nouveau mot de passe est "Kitsunegari"...  
Neville eut un hoquet de frayeur en entendant le mot. Le portrait pivota et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Les élèves commençaient à monter dans les dortoirs mais Juliette les arrêta.  
- Avant de vous laisser vous installer, j'aimerais vous parler de certaines choses. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... Je pense que je devrais d'abord me présenter. Je suis donc Juliette Dante votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses. Je suis animagus déclaré depuis pas mal d'année déjà. J'ai étudié à Beauxbâtons et à Poudlard... Et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre !  
Elle lança un grand sourire à la ronde sans grand succès. "_Et ben ça commence bien_" pensa-t-elle amèrement !   
- Euh... Si vous avez des questions...  
Harry leva la main. Juliette lui fit signe :  
- Oui, allez y. Je ne connais pas vos noms alors...  
- Je suis Harry Potter... Pour le Quidditch comment on fait ? Il nous manque deux joueurs...   
- Ah oui ? Et bien, on organisera des sélections dans deux semaines. Je propose une petite réunion demain soir ici même avec les joueurs présents pour mettre ça au point. Ca vous convient ?  
- Oui Professeur.   
- Parfait ! Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de problèmes. Vous savez où se trouve mon bureau... Bonne nuit à tous...  
Elle regarda les élèves monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et poussa un long soupir.   
- Et ben... C'est pas gagné ! 

Avant d'aller se coucher, Hermione resta un peu avec Harry et Ron à discuter dans le couloir.   
- Elle a l'air sympa.   
- Mouais... Faut voir ce qu'elle donne en prof et en directrice !   
- Ron ! Elle vient d'arriver ! Vous avez entendu, elle est animagus...   
- Ouais... Je me demande en quoi elle se transforme...  
- Je suis sûre qu'on en saura plus au premier cours !  
Les emplois du temps avaient été distribué pendant le repas.  
- On l'a demain, en 3e heure ! On commence par... Défense contre les forces du mal !  
Harry sourit.  
- Génial, ça fera l'occasion de parler avec le Professeur Lupin... Je suis heureux qu'il soit là !  
Il se tût subitement et fonça dans sa valise.   
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?  
Ron secoua la tête.   
- J'en ai pas la moindre idée... Harry ?  
Au moment où il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de leur chambre, Harry ressortit.  
- Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Regardez !  
Il leur montra son album photos ouvert sur une photo du mariage de ses parents :  
- Regardez ! Là ! A côté de Sirius... C'est elle... C'est le Professeur Dante !  
Hermione lui prit l'album des mains :  
- Tu es sûr ? Par la barbe de Dumbledore, c'est bien elle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait au mariage de tes parents ?  
- Aucune idée... Mais y'a plus bizarre...   
Ron les poussa pour regarder à son tour.   
- Quoi ?  
- Là, sur la photo... Elle tient Sirius par la main...

**Note : **Bon, je sais c'est court.... Mais c'est des trucs qu'on voit dans tous les livres et dans la plupart des fics... J'avais pas le goût de raconter les vacances, le train et la cérémonie en long en large et en travers... Faites travailler votre imagination ! Je vous promets que ça va avancer dans le prochain chapitre. Et Pitié ! Encore une fois, review ! I need review !


	3. Des questions, toujours des questions

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole ! Merci à Over pour le titre même si on aurait pu trouver mieux !   
**Note**: J'ai enfin réussit à mettre la fic sur Fanfictions.net ! C'était pas facile ;-) Bon... C'est partie pour le 3e chapitre... 

**Chapitre 3 : Des questions, toujours des questions !**

[- Aucune idée... Mais y'a plus bizarre...   
Ron les poussa pour regarder à son tour...  
- Quoi ?  
- Là, sur la photo... Elle tient Sirius par la main...]

Ron et Harry étaient tous les deux agglutinés sur l'album que tenait Hermione.  
- Bon sang ! Mais c'est incroyable qu'on est jamais entendu parler d'elle... Elle a l'air d'avoir été très amie avec eux.   
Ron s'asseya contre le mur du couloir. Harry fit de même et haussa les épaules.  
- Bah... C'est pas étonnant... La dernière fois qu'on a été en situation d'avoir une discussion avec le Professeur Lupin et Sirius, c'était pas à la possibilité que Sirius ait eu une petite amie qu'on pensait, mais à l'empêcher de tuer Pettigrow !   
- Tu as raison Harry. Mais c'est quand même étrange que tu ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Je veux dire, tu le regardes souvent cet album...   
- Oui... Mais... J'en sais rien... C'est bizarre... C'est comme si je savais qu'elle était là mais que c'était pas vraiment important... Vous voyez ce que...  
- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, tous les trois ! Il est tard ! Vous devriez être couchés depuis longtemps !  
Kristina Cross, une préfète de 7e année, arrivait à toute allure. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Ils étaient tellement préoccupés qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de se lever et Harry récupéra l'album des mains d'Hermione.  
- On pourra toujours demander au Professeur Lupin quelques explications demain matin... Bonne nuit, Hermione.   
- Bonne nuit les garçons.  
Et sous le regard courroucé de la préfète, elle trottina jusqu'à son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, après un bon petit déjeuner passé à préparer l'interrogatoire de Remus, les trois amis se rendirent avant les autres dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Remus était déjà à son bureau, plonger dans un livre à tel point qu'il ne les entendit pas entrer. Harry s'approcha du bureau :  
- Bonjour Professeur Lupin...  
Il sursauta et, voyant à qui il avait à faire, fit un grand sourire.  
- Harry ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Bonjour Ron ! Hermione !   
Les deux amis répondirent en choeur :  
- Bonjour Professeur !  
Remus referma son livre et descendit de l'estrade pour les rejoindre.  
- Alors les enfants... Comment étaient les vacances ?  
- Comme d'habitude... Dudley est encore au régime.   
Le professeur éclata d'un rire franc qu'ils ne lui avaient pas souvent entendu.   
- Tu n'as pas du manger beaucoup non plus !  
Harry sourit en remontant ses lunettes :  
- Non, c'est vrai... Mais je me suis rattrapé chez Ron !  
- Très bien... Vous êtes prêt pour cette nouvelle année. Ca ne va pas être de tout repos. J'ai quelques trucs qui devraient vous plaire ! En particulier à notre chère Hermione !  
Il sourit à l'Hermione en question qui vira au rouge pivoine. Pendant un silence qui sembla s'éterniser, Harry lança :  
- Professeur Lupin ? Vous connaissez la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose ?   
Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur :  
- Oui en effet... On était en classe ensemble... C'est une excellente amie... Pourquoi ?  
Harry sortit l'album photo de derrière son dos et le tendit à Remus.   
- Parce qu'elle est sur la photo de mariage de mes parents... Avec Sirius...   
Remus prit l'album d'une main légèrement tremblante et l'ouvrit. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, regardant les photos dont les personnages bougeaient et riaient. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :  
- Seigneur... J'avais oublié à quel point ça avait été une bonne journée !  
Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
- Elle sortait avec Sirius ? C'est ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça Harry... Si tu as des questions sur sa vie privée à poser, fait le directement à Juliette !  
- Mais je ne la connais pas ! Et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle.  
- C'est une longue histoire Harry. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon rôle de te la raconter. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs particulièrement heureux, surtout pour le Professeur Dante et j'apprécierais que tu ne lui en parles pas.   
- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !  
Remus lui rendit l'album d'une manière un peu brusque.   
- Savoir quoi ? Il n'y a rien à savoir. C'était la meilleure amie de ta mère. Et oui, elle sortait avec Sirius. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Maintenant, aller à vos places, le cours va commencer.  
En effet, les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle et leur jetaient des regards étranges. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, vaguement surpris par le ton sec qu'avait employé Remus, et discutèrent par écrit :  
- _Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de cette façon, je ne crois pas qu'on ait réveillé de bons souvenirs ! _écrivait Hermione.  
- _Vous croyez qu'on devrait essayer plus tard ? _continua Ron.  
- _Non. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je suis d'avis pour qu'on en parle avec le Professeur Dante. Mais pas tout de suite... Si elle est comme lui, elle risque de ne pas vraiment apprécier qu'on lui pose des questions. _écrivit Harry.  
- _Tu as raison... On va attendre un...  
_Une ombre sur le parchemin empêcha Ron de continuer.  
- Rangez ça, Monsieur Weasley... Ca serait dommage de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor dès la première heure de cours !  
Remus leur lança un regard noir et reprit son cours. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il semblait quasiment furieux... Il se demanda quels pouvaient être les souvenirs qui le rendaient aussi irritable. Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il avait besoin de savoir. Mais le fait que Remus refuse de lui expliquer n'augurait rien de bon. Il marmonna en prenant sa plume :  
- Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Qui est cette fille !   
Il pris des notes sans y faire vraiment attention. Remus marqua la fin du cours d'un claquement de doigts.  
- Bien... Le prochain cours nous verrons comment repousser une attaque de Quoggle, les guêpes norvégiennes. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.   
Sans plus attendre, il prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle sous le regard étonné d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Il est bizarre. On aurait pas du lui poser ces questions !  
Ron pouffa :  
- Bizarre ? Le Professeur Lupin bizarre ? Ouh ouh ! Je vous rappelle que c'est un loup-garou... Il ne peut être que bizarre !  
Ses amis lui lancèrent un "Ron !!!!" outré et allèrent en cours de Botanique. 

Remus, quant à lui, alla directement dans la salle de cours de Juliette. Il croisa des élèves de première année qui sortaient de la salle de classe en bavardant vivement. Il entra dans la pièce et vit son amie qui rangeaient les allumettes dans leur boîte.  
- Je vois que tu les as épaté !  
Elle se retourna et lui sourit :  
- Les premières années ne sont pas difficile à épater. On en reparlera quand j'aurais eu les plus grands ! Comment vas-tu Moony... Ton premier cours c'est bien passé ?  
- Moins bien que le tien visiblement.  
Juliette était visiblement surprise par sa remarque et l'invita à s'asseoir.   
- Que c'est il passé ?  
Il prit une chaise et s'installa en face d'elle. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur un bureau, comme quand ils étaient enfants.   
- Harry et ses amis sont venus me poser des questions au début du cours. Ton arrivée fait travailler leurs méninges !  
- Quels genres de questions ?   
- Du genre : 'qui est-elle ?', 'que fait elle sur la photo de mariage de mes parents ?', 'elle sortait avec Sirius ?'...  
Juliette se renfrogna en entendant ça.  
- Ils sont bien curieux !   
- Harry est toujours avide d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents. Sirius n'étant pas là... Je suppose que c'est à moi de lui raconter... Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.   
Remus leva les yeux vers Juliette. Elle ne le regardait pas. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir prêt d'elle.   
- Et tu veux que je lui raconte, c'est ça ?   
- Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien. J'en ai déjà parlé des tas de fois avec Dumbledore. Ce n'est plus une nécessité pour moi de parler de tout ça. Mais toi... tu dois le faire...   
- Pourquoi ?  
- Si tu veux recommencer à vivre, tu dois le faire Juliette.  
Elle soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de recommencer à vivre ? A quoi bon ?   
- Si tu ne le voulais pas... tu ne serais pas là.   
Elle sourit légèrement et regarda autour d'elle.  
- J'adore cette salle... Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était toujours ici que je venais. Et tu le savais. Tu venais toujours me chercher. Tu te souviens ?  
- Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Tu dois le faire Jul'... Pour Harry... Et pour toi... Ca fait 14 ans que tu gardes ça pour toi. Il est temps que ça sorte. Tu n'es plus dans les Highlands maintenant. Le temps de se morfondre est révolu...  
- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Moony ?   
Il sourit.   
- Oui... J'en ai assez de te voir triste comme ça. Je voudrais tant retrouver la Juliette d'autrefois.   
- La Juliette d'autrefois est morte ce soir là.   
- Non. Je ne crois pas. Elle est toujours là. En dessous de cette carapace que tu t'es forgée et il ne tient qu'à toi de la laisser remonter...   
Remus se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et marcha vers la porte.   
- Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Mais il est temps que tu laisses le passé derrière toi. De toutes façons, Harry viendra tôt ou tard te poser des questions... On se voit au déjeuner.   
Et il sortit. Juliette resta un moment à ruminer ses pensées. Puis elle se leva et alla à son bureau pour préparer son prochain cours... Les 5e années de Gryffondor... La classe d'Harry...   
- Génial ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens aient des questions à poser !

**Note : **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Moi bof... J'ai eu du mal sur celui là... Ca devrait allé mieux pour le prochain... C'est dingue comme je fais des chapitres courts ! D'habitude, ils sont toujours à rallonge chez moi ;-) Harry Potter m'inspire les raccourcis ! Rendez vous pour le premier cours de Juliette... On lui souhaite bonne chance ;-) et Pitié ! Encore et toujours, review ! I need review !

**Thanks to :   
**¤ Sailor Digitale : ma première revieweuse - ça se dit ça ? ;-) - merci pour tes encouragements ! on va essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !


	4. Ca fait mal, mais il le fallait !

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole ! Merci à Over pour le titre même si on aurait pu trouver mieux !   
**Note**: Eh eh... tout le monde se pose des questions ;-) C'est bien ça ! Cf en bas pour les petites notes aux reviewers... Décidément, j'aime bien ce mot ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic... Vraiment... Ca me fait plaisir ;-)))))

**Chapitre 4 : Ça fait mal mais il le fallait !**

Juliette était toujours en train de peaufiner son cours lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent. Elle leva à peine les yeux et les laissa s'installer. L'ambiance était lourde et elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle. Une fois tous les élèves assis, elle posa sa plume et regarda la salle avec un demi-sourire.   
- Bonjour à tous... J'espère que la rentrée n'est pas aussi difficile pour vous qu'elle ne l'est pour moi. Mais bon, lorsque ça fait quasiment 16 ans qu'on a pas mit les pieds à l'école, je suppose qu'il ne peut en être autrement !   
Elle sourit de plus belle mais comme aucun des élèves ne rigola, elle enchaîna.   
- Bon... Je sais que vous voyez mon arrivée d'un mauvais oeil... Je le comprend. Moi aussi, j'adorais le Professeur McGonagall. Je vais essayer de faire d'aussi bons cours qu'elle... Mais je vous promets rien !  
Cette fois, un léger rire monta de la classe. Elle soupira. Décidément, c'était vraiment pas gagné.   
- Bien. Cette année, nous allons passer pas mal de cours à étudier les animagi.   
Elle vit Harry et ses amis sursauter. "_Ainsi donc, ils sont au courant de ça aussi... Pourvu qu'ils n'aient encore rien tenté !_" pensa-t-elle. Elle reprit en se levant de sa chaise.   
- Tout le monde sait ce qu'est un animagus, je suppose. Je ne vous apprendrai pas à en devenir un... je ne crois pas que vos parents apprécieraient. Et de toutes façons, il faut des années pour maîtriser la technique. Mais nous allons aller aussi loin que possible. Enfin bon... Tout ceci sera pour un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous contenté de nous dérouiller un peu.   
Elle prit la liste des élèves et appela :  
- Mr Finnigan, auriez vous la gentillesse de distribuer ces pelotes d'aiguilles ? Une par élève. Nous allons les transformer.   
Seamus se leva et alla chercher les pelotes. Alors qu'il plongeait la main dans la boîte, il poussa un cri de terreur ! Tous ces camarades se levèrent en même temps de leur chaise. Juliette regarda son élève, vaguement inquiète.   
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ca a bougé !!!!!!!!!  
Elle alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la boîte :  
- Ah, c'était donc là que tu te cachais, petit coquin...   
Elle mit la main dedans et en ressortit une petite bête toute gesticulante et pleine d'épines. Les élèves s'étaient rassis mais ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle leur lança un regard étonné :  
- Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un Hépiquois ? Vous allez certainement les étudier en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les a fait venir spécialement d'Ecosse. Ils ont une affection particulière pour les pelotes d'aiguilles... Ils s'y frottent dessus. J'avais la boîte avec moi lorsque Hagrid les a reçu. Celui-ci a du s'échapper. Enfin bref, j'irai lui rendre plus tard.   
Elle posa la petite bête dans le tiroir de son bureau en compagnie d'une pelote.   
- Ne bouge pas de là où je te transforme en pelote jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Non mais !   
Les élèves commençaient à se détendre et ils rirent de bon coeur. Juliette leur sourit.  
- Bon, cette fois, si on se mettait au travail...   
Seamus distribua les pelotes rapidement et le cours put commencer.  
- Bon... Aujourd'hui, restons dans le plus simple. Vous allez me transformer ça en un tas d'allumettes, rien de plus.   
Pendant une heure, les élèves transformèrent les pelotes en allumettes plus ou moins réussit. Juliette passait dans les rangs pour encourager, donner des conseils. Elle passa un quart d'heure à expliquer patiemment à Neville comment arriver à avoir une allumette sans bout en aluminium. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le cours se termina.   
- Bien... Vous pouvez y aller... C'était du bon travail !   
Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent en lui faisant de timides sourires. Alors que Harry passait devant elle, elle lui dit :  
- Mr Potter ? La réunion pour le Quidditch aura lieu ce soir après le repas ici même... Si vous pouviez faire passer le message à vos coéquipiers.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- D'accord Professeur. On y sera.   
- Merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.   
Ils se sourirent doucement et il sortit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Me parler pour le Quidditch. On a réunion ici ce soir. Alors... vous en pensez quoi ?  
- C'était trop facile !   
Hermione secoua la tête de dépit.  
- Elle a dit que c'était pour nous dérouiller Ron. On en avait besoin ! On va étudier les animagi. Là, ça va être passionnant... Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'ils ont comme livres là dessus !  
Les deux garçons rigolèrent en la voyant partir en courant.  
- Elle ne changera jamais !   
Ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour y attendre l'heure du déjeuner tout en continuant de discuter.   
- Elle a l'air sympa. Elle a passé pas mal de temps avec Neville.   
- Oui... Elle a l'air sympa. Mais bizarre...  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus sur elle. Je dois savoir...  
- Ca devient ton leitmotiv ! Faut que t'arrêtes avec ça... A moins de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règles, on est pas près d'en apprendre plus !  
- C'est une idée...  
- Harry !!!! T'es qu'en même pas sérieux.  
- Si seulement Hedwige arrivait à trouver Sirius ! Ca réglerait tous nos problèmes !  
- Oui... Mais elle ne le trouve pas ! Alors prend ton mal en patience. Allez viens... On va manger... Si on arrive à sortir Hermione de la bibli !  
Ils allèrent chercher leur amie et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner.

Juliette était déjà installée à la table des professeurs lorsqu'elle vit entre Harry et ses amis. Elle avait du mal à ne pas le dévisager et elle se fit violence pour regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit à la table des Gryffondors.   
- Je vois que tu as survécu !  
Elle sursauta. Elle était si absorbée par Harry qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Remus s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit.  
- Oui... Ca c'est pas trop mal passé, si on oublie l'hépiquois d'Hagrid qui a fait peur aux élèves et le fait que j'ai passé un quart d'heure à essayer d'aider Neville Londubat à transformer un aiguille en allumette ! Pas vraiment doué le pauvre... C'est du niveau de première année !  
- Oui... Neville n'est pas très bon... mais il excelle en botanique !  
- Bref...  
Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des Gryffondors.  
- C'est fou comme il ressemble à James.  
- Oui... C'est vrai... Mais il a les yeux de sa mère.  
- Bah... Il fallait bien qu'elle lui lègue quelque chose !   
- Y'a pas que ça... Il est aussi obstiné qu'elle !  
Ils rigolèrent... au moment même où Snape arrivait. Il leur lança un regard fou de rage et s'asseya le plus loin possible d'eux.  
- En voilà un qui n'a pas changé ! Comment Dumbledore a fait pour engager un abruti pareil !  
- Il est peu être abruti, mais c'est un maître en potions !   
- Pffff... c'est un abruti quand même !   
Remus sourit. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement jusqu'au moment où le Professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de Juliette et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- J'ai reçu un hibou de Sirius avant le déjeuner... Il sera là demain dans la matinée.   
Juliette manqua de s'étrangler avec le verre d'eau qu'elle buvait. Elle parvint à balbutier :  
- Qu... quoi ? Mais enfin... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?   
Dumbledore comprit sa réaction et regarda Remus durement :  
- Professeur Lupin... Auriez vous l'amabilité de me suivre dans mon bureau... Immédiatement !  
Juliette regardait tour à tour les deux professeurs :  
- Mais enfin... Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici !   
Dumbledore secoua la tête :  
- Plus tard Juliette... Plus tard... Professeur Lupin ?  
Remus se leva, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et le précéda en direction de son bureau. Juliette resta un moment la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait que quand elle voulut attraper son verre d'eau, qu'elle échappa. Laissant tomber l'idée du verre, elle se leva et quitta rapidement la salle. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils suivirent les professeurs des yeux alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, l'un après l'autre. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment le regard qu'avait jeté Dumbledore à Remus. Hermione se dandinait sur sa chaise :  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Harry secoua la tête :  
- Aucune idée... mais ça a l'air d'être important. Et Dumbledore semblait furax ! Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du Professeur Lupin ! Et le Professeur Dante semblait à la limite de la crise de nerfs !   
Ron finit ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.   
- A votre avis, qu'est ce que Dumbledore a dit au Professeur Dante pour qu'elle fasse un bon de trois mètres de haut ?   
Ses amis secouèrent la tête de dépit et ils terminèrent de manger en silence. 

Dumbledore avançait d'un pas rapide vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, suivit de près par Remus. On l'aurait emmené à l'échafeau qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus mal !  
- Chocogrenouille !  
La gargouille pivota. Le directeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau et entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.  
- Par mes chaussettes, Remus ! A quoi jouez-vous ? Je vous avais demandé de tout raconter au Professeur Dante pour Sirius ! Il faut qu'elle sache. Il n'est déjà pas au courant qu'elle est ici alors il vaut mieux qu'elle sache tout avant son arrivée. Ca passera peut être plus facilement...  
- Rien ne passera facilement Monsieur.   
- Voyons Remus... C'est une adulte... Elle sait se maîtriser. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien !  
- Sauf votre respect, Professeur, vous ne savez pas le quart de ce qu'elle a enduré ces 14 dernières années. Moi, je le sais... J'étais là ! C'est moi qui allait la tirer du bord des falaises... C'est moi qui l'ait empêcher de commettre l'irréparable... Elle a réussit à survivre. Je me demande encore comment!  
Il s'arrêta, le temps d'essuyer la larme qui perlait sur sa joue et reprit.   
- C'est ma meilleure amie... Elle est comme ma soeur... Depuis la 5e année. Ces dernières années, elle refusait de me voir. Je n'arrivais plus à la trouver. On s'écrivait tout le temps... mais elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je me demande par quel miracle vous avez réussit à la convaincre d'accepter ce poste.  
- Ca n'a pas été si difficile que ça.   
- Ca tient du miracle, croyez moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse plus de mal qu'elle n'en a déjà subit.   
- Je le sais Remus.   
- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.   
Il regarda ses pieds en essayant de se calmer. Dumbledore se gratta la barbe en réfléchissant :  
- Je ne saisis pas tout Remus. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que Sirius est innocent ?  
Remus secoua la tête et regarda son directeur dans les yeux :  
- Heureuse de savoir qu'elle a vécu un enfer pendant 14 ans pour rien ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait si heureuse que ça de savoir qu'elle avait raison depuis le début ?   
- De quoi parlez vous ?  
Remus se tut :  
- De rien...   
- Remus ?  
- Ce n'est pas important Monsieur.   
Dumbledore laissa tomber. Il en avait déjà obtenu plus qu'il ne l'espérait du jeune professeur.   
- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez plus le choix. Soit vous lui dites... soit c'est moi qui m'en charge. Il faut que demain matin, elle sache tout !  
Remus hocha la tête.  
- Je vais lui dire... C'est à moi de le faire.  
- Très bien. Je vous suggère de le faire tout de suite.   
- Si je la trouve.  
- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça Remus... Vous avez toujours eu un sixième sens pour ça !   
- Il est un peu rouillé comme je vous l'ai dit Monsieur.   
Dumbledore invita Remus à sortir de son bureau.  
- Au moindre problème, je suis là... Vous le savez.   
Remus hocha la tête et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la classe de Juliette. Les cours n'avaient pas encore reprit, il avait une petite demi-heure devant lui. 

Il trouva Juliette dans le fond de la salle, assise en tailleur sur un bureau. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il alluma une partie des bougies :  
- Lumos !   
Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et il hésitait à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre.   
- Vas y Remus... Dit ce que tu as à dire. Ca ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot !  
Il respira un grand coup et lâcha :  
- Sirius est innocent...  
Cela tira Juliette de sa léthargie. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et le dévisagea :  
- QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?  
Remus attendit qu'elle se calme un peu et continua :  
- Non, je suis sérieux. C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait que je te dise depuis hier. J'en ai pas trouvé le courage...  
Elle s'asseya en face de lui complètement KO.  
- Innocent... C'est impossible... Ca ne peut pas être vrai...  
- Si, ça l'est.   
- Tu le sais depuis quand ?  
- Quelques mois après son évasion.   
- QUOI ????????????????? ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ????????????   
- Juliette, calmes toi !  
- COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME APRES CA !!!!! TU M'AS MENTI !  
- Je ne t'ai pas menti... Je ne t'ai rien dit... Nuance.   
- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? Tu en as eu l'occasion des centaines de fois !   
- Je sais... je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ça.   
- T'aurais pu essayer au moins... Du genre "au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que ton ex, tu sais celui que tu croyais être l'assassin de tes meilleurs amis et qui vient de s'échapper d'Azkaban, et ben, tu vas rire, mais il se trouve qu'il est innocent !". Tu vois c'était pas si dur que ça à dire !  
- Juliette...  
- Non. Ca suffit les Juliette ! Y'en a marre des Juliette ! Je veux une explication... Et je la veux tout de suite ! Je t'en prie... Explique moi...  
Et elle éclata en sanglot. Remus la prit dans ses bras et pleura avec elle. Toujours blottit l'un contre l'autre, il lui raconta :  
- Il y a deux ans... Sirius s'est évadé. Les Détraqueurs avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient entendu dire "il est à Poudlard" alors tout le monde a cru qu'il parlait d'Harry et qu'il voulait le tuer... Pour venger son maître en quelque sorte. J'étais ici. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait offert le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu le sais déjà. On a passé l'année à protéger Harry du mieux qu'on pouvait. A la fin, Sirius a enlevé Ron et l'a emmené dans la maison hantée de Pré-au-Lard. Je l'ai suivit... J'avais confisqué la Carte du Maraudeur à Harry et j'ai vu Sirius emmené Ron. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux... Peter... Peter Pettigrow...   
- C'est impossible, Sir...  
- Laisse moi terminé ! Je les ai rejoint et j'ai trouvé Sirius qui menaçait Ron, Harry et Hermione de sa baguette. Après quelques explications, j'ai fini par comprendre que Peter était en fait Croûtard, le rat apprivoisé de Ron. Sirius l'avait reconnu sur une photo de la Gazette. C'est là qu'il m'a tout expliqué. Lorsque James et Lily ont décidé de faire le _Fidelitas_, ils ont tout de suite pensé à Sirius. Ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est qu'ils ont changé peu après... Ils ont fait de Peter leur Gardien du Secret. Un coup de bluff qui aurait marché à la perfection si Peter n'avait pas été un Mangemort.   
Juliette hoqueta mais elle ne dit rien.   
- Ce soir là... Sirius était parti voir si Peter était toujours en sécurité dans sa cachette. Seulement il n'y était plus. Il a foncé à Godric Hollow pour y trouver la maison dévastée et nos amis morts. Hagrid emmenait Harry et Sirius a voulu le prendre mais il a refusé. Alors il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Peter... pour se venger, je crois. Peter l'a piégé. Il s'est coupé un doigt, a fait exploser la rue et s'est enfui sous sa forme de rat... Voilà en gros ce qui c'est passé.   
Juliette pleurait toujours en silence.  
- Je ne l'ai pas entendu partir... J'ai su que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver... c'est ça qui m'a réveillé je crois... Et de voir que Sirius n'était plus là...   
Elle ne put continuer. Elle sanglotait dans les bras de Remus qui n'en menait pas large non plus.   
- Snape est arrivé. On l'a assomé et on s'est occupé de Pettigrow. C'était la pleine lune ce soir là et je n'avais pas prit ma potion alors je me suis transformé. Sirius s'est aussi métamorphosé et il m'a emmené dans la forêt pour protéger les enfants. Mais Pettigrow s'est échappé. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire... Le reste, il faudra le demander à Sirius.   
- Je... Je ne pourrai pas... Remus... Je n'y arriverai pas... C'est au dessus de mes forces...   
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je ne peux pas le voir... J'ai... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps...   
Elle se leva et sortit de la salle, Remus sur les talons.   
- Où est ce que tu vas ?   
- J'ai besoin de faire un tour.   
- Mais tu as un cours dans 5 minutes !   
- Pas aujourd'hui !  
- Juliette !!!!!!!  
Elle venait de disparaître au détour d'un couloir... à côté de la statue de la sorcière borne.  
- Pré-au-Lard ? Mais enfin...  
Remus renonça à emprunter le passage secret et alla directement prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore.   
- Je savais bien qu'elle le prendrait mal ! 

**Note : **Ah ! Il est long celui ci... Et affreusement mal écrit comme d'hab ;-)))) On fait ce qu'on peut ! C'est marrant comme tout le monde a réagit du genre 'Remus, il est amoureux de Juliette !' Et ben NON ;-)))) Il est simplement un peu trop Maman Poule ! Bon bah... Je m'en vais écrire le Chapitre 5... Courage Los... faudra bien que tu ramènes Sirius un jour ;-)))) Et n'oubliez pas... REVIEWS !!!!!!!!! 

**Thanks to :   
**¤ Lululand : lol t'énerves pas Lulu... Tu vas les avoir les réponses ;-)))) En tout cas, merci d'être aller lire... Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir une review positive de la part de notre docteur es Marauders ;-)))) J'adore le chapitre 18... vraiment !   
¤ The French Padfoot : non non, a pas peur... Tout va bien se passer, tu verras ;-)))) Tu me fais rougir avec 'le style impeccable' moi je trouve pas mais bon... lol...   
¤ Tania Potter : ahhh... là est toute la question... J'espère que je t'ai un peu éclairé ;-)))) Merci beaucoup !   
¤ Hime-sama : moi aussi je l'aime bien cette petite Juliette ;-) Merci ! Tu vas survivre jusqu'au chapitre 5 j'espère ;-) lol !  
¤ Sailor Digitale : non non... aucun rapport entre les Highlands et les McLeod... Je suis juste une fana totalement hystérique de l'Ecosse... Fallait bien que je la case un jour ou l'autre ;-) Merci encore !


	5. Je suis perdue sans toi

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole ! Merci à Over pour le titre même si on aurait pu trouver mieux ! C'est d'un commun... ça fait vraiment du genre 'ze retour' ! Mais bon...   
**Note**: Voilà le 5... désolée du retard mais il fallait que je termine ma fanlisting ;-)))) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Je suis perdue sans toi**

C'est sous sa forme de chien qu'elle sortit de chez Honeydukes au nez et à la barbe des clients. Elle connaissait Pré-au-Lard comme sa poche. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à explorer le village sous leur forme d'animagi. Elle trottina dans les rues, regardant les vitrines qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva à côté de la maison hanté. Elle s'assit et resta un moment à la contempler. Les passants regardaient surpris ce jeune chien tranquillement assit, les yeux rivés sur la vieille bâtisse. Ils auraient été encore plus surpris d'entendre l'animal soupirer ! Juliette se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle s'était métamorphosée. Les sentiments et les pensées des animaux étaient nettement moins complexes que ceux des humains. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rester ainsi tout le reste de sa vie. Elle chercha un endroit sombre et se transforma à nouveau en bipède. Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place... en vain.   
- Yahoo, yahoo, yahoo...   
Elle regarda une dernière fois la maison et prit la direction de Poudlard. Marcher l'aidait toujours à réfléchir et elle en avait grandement besoin ! Comment Remus avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Il aurait du lui dire... Il aurait du !  
- Non mais t'as vu ta réaction ! Il le savait... C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit !  
Un vieil homme lui jeta un regard affolé et s'éloigna rapidement. Réalisant qu'elle avait parlé à voie haute, elle sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé d'exposer ses réflexions tout fort en plein milieu de la rue. Elle comprenait Remus. Même si elle lui en voulait un peu, elle savait qu'il avait fait son possible pour la protéger. Il l'avait toujours fait. Même lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il essayait toujours de l'empêcher de s'embarquer dans des histoires pas possibles. C'était le plus calme et posé des Maraudeurs. Il n'était jamais en reste pour les blagues, il les suivait toujours mais c'était le seul à se rendre compte de quand ils allaient trop loin. Nombres d'ennuis avaient été évités grâce à Remus. Mais il ne pouvait pas la protéger de tout... Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce qui c'était passé. Et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de souffrir maintenant non plus. A cet instant, son cerveau connecta enfin tout ce qu'il lui avait dit... tout ce que sa métamorphose lui avait permit d'oublier pendant un bref quart d'heure lui revenait en mémoire. Sous la violence du choc, elle dut s'asseoir au bord de la route, le souffle coupé. Elle resta là à sangloter pendant au moins 5 minutes. Elle cherchait désespérément à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était à trembler comme une feuille.   
- Oh... Mon Dieu.. Mon Dieu... Sirius...   
La simple pensée qu'il était resté 12 ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent lui était insupportable. Et la perspective de le revoir l'était tout autant ! Elle trouva enfin le courage de se relever et se traîna jusqu'à Poudlard.

Après avoir quitter Juliette, Remus fonça chez Dumbledore. Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper... et se trouva nez à nez avec le Professeur McGonagall qui le regardait étonnée. Il chercha des yeux son Directeur et le trouva en train de regarder par la fenêtre.   
- Monsieur... Je dois vous dire que le Professeur Dante n'assurera pas son cours de 14h aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air...   
Le Professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête puis se tourna vers sa directrice adjointe.  
- Minerva... Pourriez vous la remplacer pour cet après midi, s'il vous plaît ?  
Le professeur était plongée dans la plus totale confusion mais elle accepta sans poser de questions.  
- Bien sûr, Albus... J'y vais.  
Elle fit un léger sourire à Remus et sortit. Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et s'installa à son bureau.  
- Dois je comprendre que vous lui avez enfin tout révéler ?   
- Oui... Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle le prendrait mal !  
- Où est-elle ?  
- A Pré-au-Lard... Ou ailleurs... Elle a pu transplané.   
- Concentrez vous Remus... Où est-elle ?   
Remus comprit ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Il s'assit et se concentra. Il avait avec Juliette un fort lien psychique. Ils ne savaient pas d'où ça venait, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils étaient capable de savoir où l'autre se trouvait rien qu'en pensant très fort à lui. Au bout de quelques temps, ils n'avaient même plus cherché à savoir pourquoi. Dumbledore n'y comprenait rien non plus, alors ils avaient laissé tomber. Remus chercha à sentir l'aura de son amie. Il la repéra tout près du parc de Poudlard... et il sut tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il s'éveilla en sursaut.  
Dumbledore le regardait fixement en se grattant la barbe.   
- Cette technique m'a toujours impressionné. Vous semblez plonger dans une sorte de transe à chaque fois... C'est impressionnant ! Incompréhensible... mais impressionnant ! Alors ?  
- Elle arrive. Elle ne va pas fort... mais elle revient.  
- Parfait. Elle est plus forte que vous ne le croyiez Remus. Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le croit elle même !  
Remus hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Mais Dumbledore semblait rassurer. 

Juliette entra dans le hall de l'école juste au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient au cours de Potions. Elle avait réussit à se reprendre même si elle se sentait prête à éclater en sanglots à tout moment !  
- Oh, Monsieur Potter ?  
Harry se retourna et la regarda approcher. Il y avait chez cette femme un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il la trouvait définitivement bizarre.  
- Oui Professeur ?  
- C'est toujours bon pour la réunion de ce soir ?   
- Bien sûr... J'ai prévenu tout le monde... On y sera.   
- Parfait... Vous avez quoi comme cours ?  
- Potions.  
Juliette grimaça.   
- Et bien... Je vous souhaite bon courage.  
Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans un des couloirs. Les trois amis se regardèrent étonnés. Ron hocha la tête et dit :  
- Elle est vraiment bizarre !  
Pour une fois, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer.

La fin de journée se déroula tranquillement excepté le fait que le Professeur Dante ne se rendit pas au repas du soir, ce qui étonna les trois compères.  
- Elle est peut être malade ?  
- Ne dit pas de bêtises Ron, on l'a vu tout à l'heure, elle allait très bien !  
- Bah... alors elle a pas faim... Elle est vraiment bizarre !  
Hermione lui jeta un regard froid et se mit à manger. Harry était trop occupé à regarder le Professeur Lupin pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Remus était assis à la table des professeurs mais il semblait à des années lumières. Il ne mangeait pas, il ne discutait pas avec les autres profs. Il semblait inquiet et malheureux. Harry eut peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Sirius mais il se dit qu'on l'aurait certainement prévenu. Renonçant à chercher une explication à l'état de Remus, il avala rapidement son repas et se rendit dans la salle de métamorphose pour la réunion avec le Professeur Dante... si elle était là. 

Les cinq joueurs de Quidditch arrivèrent dans la salle en même temps. Ils s'installèrent en discutant joyeusement et attendirent leur Directrice. Cinq minutes plus tard, le Professeur Dante arriva en courant. Elle souffla et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.   
- Pffffff... Excusez mon retard, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.  
Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais elle ne le vit pas.   
- Alors qui me fait un petit compte rendu de notre équipe de Quidditch ? Qui est le Capitaine ?  
Tout le monde regarda Harry sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se dévoua pour prendre la parole.  
- C'était Olivier Dubois, Professeur... Mais il a finit l'école.  
- Très bien... Alors, il faudra en élire un. Qu'avons nous comme joueurs ?  
Elle regarda Harry comprenant qu'il serait son unique interlocuteur pour la soirée... "_Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'ils m'acceptent ? Que je leur donne les résultats des devoirs, que je leur laisse quartier libre jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Yahoo, yahoo, yahoo..._"   
- Deux poursuiveuses, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell. Deux batteurs, Fred et George Weasley...  
- Vous êtes les enfants d'Arthur et Molly Weasley ?  
Les jumeaux acquiésèrent.  
- Vos frères, Charles et Bill, étaient à Poudlard en même temps que moi. Enfin... J'étais en dernière année quand Charlie est arrivé. Bref... Reprenons...   
- Je disais donc Fred et George qui sont les batteurs... Et moi.   
- Vous êtes ?   
- Attrapeur.   
Juliette le regarda tellement bizarrement qu'il se demanda si rien n'avait poussé sur sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres qui fixaient leur prof sans comprendre. Elle murmura :  
- Attrapeur ?   
Harry la regarda fixement.  
- Euh oui... pourquoi ?   
- Non non... Rien... Donc, il nous manque un gardien et un poursuiveur ? Et le Capitaine. Je vais mettre une annonce dans la salle commune... Les sélections auront lieu la semaine prochaine... Ca vous convient ?   
Ils hochèrent la tête.   
- L'élection du Capitaine se fera lorsque l'équipe sera complète. Bien. Vous pouvez disposé. Merci d'être venu... Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.   
Et sans attendre de réponse, elle fonça en direction de ses quartiers sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe de ses élèves. 

Juliette entra dans son appartement et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle resta appuyer un moment contre le bois tout en essayant d'arrêter les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Attrapeur... Bon sang... James serait si fier de lui. Ils étaient si semblable. Le même physique, la même assurance, le même début d'arrogance mal dissimulé. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à son ami lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sauf que Harry avait les yeux verts. La journée avait été riche en événements et elle était épuisée. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Sirius arrivait le lendemain et elle ne pouvait le nier même si elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle alla chercher l'un de ses albums photos sur l'étagère, alla sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur. Elle ouvrit l'album et le feuilleta. C'était des photos de l'année 1980, l'année de la naissance de Harry. Il était d'ailleurs très présent dans l'album, chouchouté par tous. Elle sourit en regardant les photos. Jamais elle n'avait été heureuse comme à cette époque... Elle avait les meilleurs amis du monde, un travail qu'elle adorait, un filleul adorable... et elle venait de se fiancer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Et puis, on lui avait prit tout ça. Juliette s'arrêta sur une photo de Sirius et elle, enlacés, riant comme deux gamins. Elle avait oublié ce cliché. Elle le retira de la pochette et caressa doucement le papier glacé. Un énorme poid lui oppressait la poitrine et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux... Pour la première fois depuis au moins 10 ans, elle laissa ses souvenirs de Sirius remonter à la surface... et elle se laissa aller.   
- Mon Dieu... Comme tu me manques... Je suis perdue sans toi...   
Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, serrant la photo contre elle et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne. 

**Note : ** Eh eh ! Alors... On en a assez d'attendre ? On veut un peu d'action ? On en a marre des mélos à 50 centimes d'euros ? Bah... Désolée... Va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Non non ! Pas taper... ou alors que des reviews ! Pas sur ma tête :-))))))))))

**Thanks to :   
**¤ Hime-Sama : Oui moi aussi j'aime bien l'Hépiquois... je suis sûre que ça serait un animal absolument adorable... sans les épines ;-) je n'ai rien contre Rogue spécialement... J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a de la classe et du charisme, du moins pas dans les bouquins... Quand c'est Alan Rickman, c'est autre chose... Nan... J'ai du mal avec lui parce que je lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il a fait à Sirius dans le 3 ;-)))) Sans spoiler qui que ce soit... OUI, Sirius devrait ramener ses jolies petites fesses par chez nous dans peu de temps ;-))))**  
**¤ Arathorn : merci... j'espère que le chapitre t'as plut !**  
**¤ Kpu : ah... encore une compatriote mailinglistienne ;-)))) Merci d'être venue Kpu... et merci pour les compliments... **  
**¤ Pam Phenixia Potter : lol... merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!**  
**¤ Lululand : c'était trop facile et trop pas Remus qu'il soit amoureux de Juliette... J'ai du mal à le voir en jaloux immature... Il est plus Maman Poule qu'amoureux transit ;-)))) J'aime beaucoup la scène où Dumbledore passe un savon à Rem... ça devait être tellement rare quand il était jeune alors adulte ;-) Moi aussi j'adore le prénom Juliette... c'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle comme ça mdr :-) Mais je ne ferai jamais chanté Sirius... autant te prévenir tout de suite... lol ! merci encore !


	6. Entre chien et loup

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole ! Merci à Over pour le titre même si on aurait pu trouver mieux ! C'est d'un commun... ça fait vraiment du genre 'ze retour' ! Mais bon...   
**Note**: Bah alors ? Les Reviewers étaient en grève mercredi ? I NEED REVIEWS GUYS... Je sais bien que le chapitre 5 était limite guimauve mais bon ;-) Bon courage pour celui ci... vous allez dégusté ;-) Gniark gniark gniark (petit rire sadique de l'auteur qui se marre bien devant son clavier mais qui n'a aucune idée de la tournure des événements à ce moment précis... HELP !)

**Chapitre 6 : Entre chien et loup**

Zéplum tira Juliette du sommeil en lui mordillant l'oreille. Elle s'assit péniblement dans son lit et le poussa doucement.  
- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ?   
Il avait un papier attaché à la patte. Elle enleva les cheveux qui lui barraient les yeux et l'attrapa.  
- Arrête donc de bouger 30 secondes que je puisse prendre mon message...   
Lorsqu'elle y parvint, le jeune hibou lui donna un coup de bec sur la main. Il croyait certainement que c'était une marque d'affection. Elle lui gratouilla la tête et il s'en alla par la fenêtre. L'exubérance de Zéplum arrivait toujours à rendre le sourire à Juliette. Mais elle se renfrogna immédiatement en découvrant l'écriture de Remus. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la veille et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de le faire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle redoutait de le voir maintenant qu'elle savait tout et c'était ridicule ! C'était comme si ses révélations avaient fait tomber toutes les barrières qu'elle avait péniblement érigé autour d'elle après la mort de James et Lily. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de Sirius. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à renvoyer dans son inconscient le moindre petit souvenir de lui et la veille au soir, elle avait tout laissé remonter. Elle était dans un état proche de la déprime. Elle sentait un sanglot monté dans sa gorge et elle ne chercha même pas à le retenir. Elle déplia complètement le papier et lut :  
"_Je vais faire un tour dans le parc avant les cours... Si ça te dit... Je t'attends. Moony._"   
Elle sourit malgré elle. Court, concis... du Remus tout craché ! Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle descendit l'escalier de la tour des Gryffondors sans faire de bruit. Les élèves dormaient encore, il était 6h30. Elle se glissa dans les couloirs et sortit. La fraîcheur du petit matin la fit frissonner. Elle se dirigea en direction du Saule Cogneur certaine d'y trouver Remus. Il l'attendait patiemment assis à une distance raisonnable de l'arbre. Un immense sourire illumina son visage dès qu'il la vit arriver.  
- Je me demandais si tu allais venir.  
Elle haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'herbe était trempée de rosée.  
- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? T'aurais au moins pu apporter une couverture !   
- Comment te sens tu ?   
- Couçi-couça... Pas très bien pour tout dire...  
- Ca se voit.   
Elle le regarda. Il ne semblait pas en grande forme non plus et elle réalisa que la pleine lune approchait à grand pas.  
- C'est pour quand la pleine lune ?   
- Dans deux jours.   
- J'ai perdu l'habitude de vérifier.  
Remus lui sourit.   
- Ne t'en fais pas... Ca ira... La potion de Snape est très efficace. Je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif maintenant.  
- Mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux n'est ce pas ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- On finit par s'y habituer. Mais les transformations sont nettement moins amusantes que quand vous étiez avec moi !  
Juliette rigola à cette pensée. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour aller se promener à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie d'un loup-garou.   
- Je veux bien te croire.   
Elle soupira. Elle contempla le saule qui paraissait d'un calme olympien tant qu'on ne venait pas titiller ses branches.   
- Remus ?  
- Oui...  
- Qu'est ce que ça t'as fait de le revoir ?  
Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta. Que répondre à une telle question. Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire :  
- Ca m'a fait du bien. J'étais heureux de voir qu'il allait bien... enfin... aussi bien qu'on puisse aller en sortant d'Azkaban...   
- Il a changé ?  
- Pas vraiment... Il n'était pas en pleine forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il ne risque pas de l'être après trois mois à courir le pays pour chercher les copains. Mais c'est toujours Sirius, Juliette... Au fond... Il n'a pas changé du tout.   
- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le voir sans devenir hystérique.   
Remus éclata de rire. Son amie lui lança un regard perplexe alors qu'il se tordait de rire dans l'herbe.  
- Mais enfin... Qu'est ce qui te prend ?   
Il essaya de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle mais y parvint difficilement :  
- Je t'imagines... trop... complètement hystérique... devant lui... Tu... Tu te souviens... des filles qui lui couraient après... à une certaine époque...  
Il s'éclaircit la voie en se rasseyant correctement. Juliette avait sourit.  
- Bien sûr que je me rappelle... C'était avant... qu'on sorte ensemble...  
Remus acquiesça et enleva la rosée qui couvrait sa cape.   
- C'est malin... T'es tout mouillé ! Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ?   
- J'en sais rien... C'est l'image qui m'est venue.   
- Je parlais plutôt de crises de larmes incontrôlées... ou autre...  
Remus redevint instantanément sérieux.   
- Je sais... Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça... Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.   
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui.   
- Qu'est ce qui va se passer Remus ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Et s'il ne me reconnait pas.   
- Y'a pas de danger Snowfoot... Crois moi. S'il ne m'a pas oublié... Il ne t'aura pas oublié non plus !  
Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre avant de se décider à aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Juliette se rendit dans sa salle de classe où un petit groupe d'élèves se trouvait déjà. Harry, Ron et Hermione en faisaient partis. Elle leur sourit et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle attrapa un livre et attendit que l'heure de commencer le cours arrive. Une fois tous les élèves présents, elle se leva :  
- Bien... Alors... Hier, c'était une remise en forme... Aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer un exercice un peu plus dur... Comment faire pour rendre liquide n'importe quel objet ? Nous allons certainement passer les cinq prochaines heures à arriver à faire apparaître quelques gouttes sur l'objet en question, mais ne vous désespérer pas... L'important est d'y arriver... Peu importe le temps qu'il faut ! Bien... Allons-y !   
Pendant une heure, elle leur parla de la théorie. C'était un peu rébarbatif mais les élèves étaient assez attentifs et le cours passa relativement vite. 

Le Professeur Dumbledore trouva un spectacle pour le moins amusant en arrivant dans le couloir de son bureau. Miss Teigne était accrochée par les griffes à un tableau et miaulait tout ce qu'elle savait. A côté d'elle, Argus Rusard essayait de repousser son assaillant à l'aide de son vieux balai :  
- Arrière, monstre ! Laisse Miss Teigne tranquille !   
Le monstre en question était un gros chien noir plein de boue qui grognait et aboyait sur Rusard alors qu'il essayait de lui donner des coups de balai. Dumbledore sourit au moment où le chien attrapa le manche et le brisa net entre ses crocs. Le concierge semblait terrifier et le Directeur jugea bon de mettre fin à la plaisanterie :  
- Argus !   
Le chien s'arrêta d'aboyer. Il s'assit et regarda le vieil homme approcher.  
- Monsieur le Directeur... J'ignore comment ce chien est entré. Je vais vous en débarrasser tout de suite, Monsieur le Directeur.   
- Je m'en occupe Argus... Récupérer votre chatte maintenant, elle abîme le tableau.  
Rusard attrapa Miss Teigne et la garda dans ses bras. Dumbledore vint se mettre entre le chien et son concierge et lui demanda :  
- Aller me chercher le Professeur Lupin s'il vous plait. Demander lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau tout de suite.  
- Bien Monsieur le Directeur...  
Il partit, tenant toujours le chat dans les bras. Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers le chien qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Alors Sirius... Je vois qu'on n'a pas perdu les vieilles habitudes !  
Le chien le regarda droit dans les yeux, langue pendante, sa gueule semblable à un grand sourire. Le Professeur sourit :  
- Suivez moi.   
L'animal le suivi docilement jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, il se métamorphosa. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et invita Sirius Black à faire de même. Il s'avança vers le siège en s'étirant.  
- Bon sang ! Je commençais à avoir des crampes ! Quatre jours en chien, ça vous noue les muscles !   
Il s'assit et regarda son ex-directeur, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Dumbledore contemplait le jeune homme de haut en bas, en se grattant la barbe.  
- J'aurais peut être du prendre une douche avant de venir !   
Le Professeur sourit et secoua la tête. Son interlocuteur était dans un état déplorable : il avait de la boue jusque dans les oreilles, les cheveux longs et sales, une barbe de quelques jours... et il semblait ne pas avoir vu un vrai repas depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais il était visiblement en meilleur état que la première fois où il l'avait revu, un an et demi plus tôt.   
- Comment allez vous Sirius ?  
- Je vais bien, Professeur. Un fois lavé et quand j'aurais avalé quelque chose, tout ira très bien. Comment va Harry ?  
- Il va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui !  
- C'est plus fort que moi Monsieur... Si j'avais pu lui écrire, je me serais senti mieux !   
- Je vous assure qu'il va bien, Sirius. Il a passé un été un peu difficile mais être à Poudlard lui a fait du bien. Et vous revoir lui en fera aussi !   
Sirius acquiesça et s'ébroua comme un chien. Il éclaboussa Dumbledore de boue.  
- Oups... Désolé Monsieur... L'habitude !  
Dumbledore se mit à rire de bon coeur. Il était heureux que Sirius soit de retour en entier.  
- Alors... Vous les avez tous trouvé ?  
- Tous sans exception Monsieur. Et ils sont tous derrière nous à 100% !   
- Parfait. Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais il vaut mieux se tenir près.   
- Tout à fait d'accord, Professeur. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'aucun des anciens de Poudlard n'a eu peur de moi. Il suffisait que je dise que je venais en votre nom pour qu'ils m'ouvrent leur porte et ils n'ont eu aucun mal à croire en mon innocence.  
- C'est parce qu'ils vous connaissent, Sirius. Remus n'a eu aucun problème non plus. Il va être ravi de vous voir...  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il était ici.  
- Il a reprit son poste à la rentrée. C'est de loin le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait eu ces dernières années !   
Sirius sourit.   
- J'ai hâte de le voir.   
- Il ne devrait pas tarder. 

Remus passait une très mauvaise heure avec les élèves de Serpentard. C'était les cours qu'il redoutait le plus et Draco Malfoy lui portait sur les nerfs. Il essayait de leur apprendre les différents moyens pour résister à l'attaque d'un vampire et Malfoy remettait sans arrêt la question du loup-garou sur le tapis. Ca promettait d'être une charmante année ! Il commençait à perdre patience lorsque Rusard frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.  
- Professeur Lupin... Le Professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau immédiatement.   
"_Il est là !_" Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa classe et prit ses affaires. Il sortit presque en courant de la salle en lançant :  
- Le cours est terminé !   
Il fonça dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se cogna dans la porte et frappa.   
- Entrez Remus...  
Il poussa la lourde porte en bois. Sirius se leva en même temps qu'il entrait. Ils restèrent dix secondes à se regarder et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant.   
- Par la barbe de Dumbledore... Que je suis content de te voir Moony !   
- Et moi donc... Mais je te rappelle que le Professeur Dumbledore est là... évite donc les expressions maraudesques !   
Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur et vit qu'il souriait. Remus regardait son ami d'un air inquiet :  
- Tu es dans un état !   
- Bah... Essaie de passer trois mois à courir les champs en chien et on en reparlera ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme vieux frère...  
- Tu veux rire... Je ressemble à un tas de chiffons sales !   
Sirius pouffa.   
- Oui... Mais un tas de chiffon très amical !   
Remus lui balança une bourrade dans l'épaule. Les deux amis passèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes à s'envoyer des vannes comme au bon vieux temps avant de se calmer et de s'asseoir. Dumbledore contemplait la vision qui s'offrait à lui d'un air ravi. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir deux de ses petits protégés à nouveau réunis. Il ne manquait plus que le troisième... et trois autres qui ne reviendraient jamais. Il regarda Remus qui commençait à sentir ce qui allait venir ensuite. Le directeur croisa les mains sur son bureau et commença :  
- Sirius, je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous. Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le voudrez. Sous votre forme de chien, vous passerez inaperçu et on inventera un histoire quelconque pour justifier votre présence. Nous finirons bien par prouver votre innocence tôt ou tard, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Vous êtes ici chez vous !   
- Merci Monsieur.   
- Avant de vous laisser vous installer dans la chambre voisine de Remus, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.   
Remus se dandinait nerveusement sur son siège. Le moment qu'il redoutait plus que tout arrivait à grand pas. Sirius le regardait faire et son inquiétude augmentait de secondes en secondes.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?  
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
- Non Sirius... C'est autre chose. Je pense que Remus est le mieux placé pour vous le dire.   
Il lança un sourire encourageant à Remus qui avait viré au blanc.   
- Rem' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe pour l'amour du ciel ?   
- Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul nouveau professeur cette année... Il y en a un autre.   
Remus déglutit péniblement, cherchant ses mots sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.   
- Qui est ce ?  
Remus prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :  
- C'est Juliette.   
Sirius resta à le regarder sans comprendre.  
- Juliette ?  
- Oui... Juliette Dante... Tu sais... Snowfoot ! Notre amie !  
Sirius ne réagissait pas à tel point que Remus se demanda s'il l'avait entendu.  
- Oh oh ! Si'... tu me reçois ?  
Remus et Dumbledore se regardaient sans comprendre. Sirius lança un regard totalement défait à son ami.   
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
- J'ai dit que Juliette était là, elle aussi. Elle est prof de méta. Enfin Sirius, tu ne l'as quand même pas oublié ?  
Il secoua la tête en la baissant. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son ami, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.  
- Je ne l'ai pas oublié... Comment l'aurais-je pu. Mais toi par contre tu sembles l'avoir fait !  
Remus sursauta et le regarda, inquiet.  
- De quoi tu parles ?   
- Enfin Remus... Tu délires ou quoi ?  
- Non... Je suis sérieux. Juliette est ici. Elle est prof. Bien vrai professeur ?  
Dumbledore acquiesça. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'attitude de Sirius. Il semblait complètement abasourdi.   
- Sirius ?  
Il tourna la tête vers le vieil homme puis vers Remus.   
- Vous êtes complètement malades tous les deux ? Vous avez subit un Doloris pour vous avoir fait perdre la mémoire ainsi !  
Remus s'était levé et tenait son ami par les épaules.  
- Sirius ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité... Juliette est ici !   
- C'est impossible ! Je donnerais ma vie pour que ça soit vrai, Remus... Mais c'est impossible ! Juliette... Elle... Elle est... morte... Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ? Elle est morte... il y a 14 ans... C'est Pettigrow qui l'a tué... Juste après que Voldemort ait assassiné James et Lily...

**Note : ** Alors ? Désespérés pour la longueur des chapitres... Je sais qu'ils sont courts mais je les trouve bien comme ça... Qu'est ce que vous pensez du surnom de Juliette. Je m'explique... Elle se transforme en chien vous le saviez déjà... Mais elle se transforme en Bouvier Bernois qui ont souvent le bout des pattes blanc... Tout simple... Mais trop dur à trouver ;-)))))

**Thanks to :   
**¤ Tania Potter : lol... je vois que toi aussi t'aimes bien le mélo... mais ça plait pas à tout le monde ;-))) Il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir les réponses à tes questions.... Sorry ! En passant... Juliette est le professeur de métamorphose... c'est Remus le professeur de DCFM...   
¤ Kpu : lol... oui... c'est vrai... je cherche pas trop à approfondir les réactions du petit Monsieur Potter... C'est pas le plus important... et il n'est pas censé avoir entendu le "Attrapeur... j'aurais du m'en douter" ;-) T'en fais pas... Il va le découvrir tôt ou tard pour Juliette... Merci !


	7. Retrouvailles

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling que j'adore mais qui commence à me prendre la tête avec le tome 5 ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes... de toutes façons, y'en a pas d'autre !   
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole ! Merci à Over pour le titre !   
**Note**: Bon bah... Je suis désespérée par le peu de reviews des deux précédents chapitres... Ca me traumatise... Mais bon... Faut continuer alors... Continuons... Je vous souhaite bon courage pour celui là... Désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à tourner les choses comme il le fallait... Ah oui... Je me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre du chapitre ;-) Mais ça annonce tout de suite la couleur ! 

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

[- Sirius ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité... Juliette est ici !   
- C'est impossible ! Je donnerais ma vie pour que ça soit vrai, Remus... Mais c'est impossible ! Juliette... Elle... Elle est... morte... Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ? Elle est morte... il y a 14 ans... C'est Pettigrow qui l'a tué... Juste après que Voldemort ait assassiné James et Lily...]

Remus regarda son ami en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il jeta un oeil à Dumbledore qui le fixait d'un air grave. Sirius était toujours assit, en larmes, tremblant comme une feuille. Il balbutia :  
- Elle est morte... Il l'a tué... Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?  
Remus se ressaisit en entendant le ton plaintif de son ami. Il s'agenouilla devant lui :  
- Sirius. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle va bien et elle est ici ! Je ne sais pas ce que Peter t'as raconté mais... tout est faux... Il ne l'a jamais touché. Lorsque tu as été arrêté, elle était avec moi. Je te jure qu'elle va bien !  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et finit par regarder Remus en reniflant :  
- C'est vrai ?  
Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête.   
- Oui.   
- Mais...  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda Dumbledore qui lui sourit gentiment. Le vieil homme se leva et vint poser une main sur son épaule.   
- C'est la pure vérité Sirius. Juliette est la nouvelle professeur de métamorphoses. Elle est ici. Et elle vous attend.   
Remus manqua de s'étrangler et se releva en toussant sous le regard surpris des deux autres.   
- Désolé... Excusez moi.   
Sirius reprit peu à peu son sang froid au fur et à mesure que l'idée de voir Juliette vivante faisant son chemin dans son esprit. Remus, qui avait réussi à reprendre sa respiration, lui dit :  
- Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle. Je sais bien qu'on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup de fois depuis que tu t'es évadé mais bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas lancer le sujet. Maintenant, je comprends. Tu la croyais morte, elle te croyais coupable... S'en ai quasi comique !  
Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à rire :  
- Elle sait que je suis innocent ?  
- Oui... Je lui en ai parlé hier.   
- Comment elle l'a prit ?   
Remus haussa les épaules :  
- Pas très bien. Il faut la comprendre... Elle a passé 14 ans en croyant que tu étais l'assassin de ses meilleurs amis.   
Sirius secoua la tête :  
- Je comprends... Elle doit me détester.  
Remus réagit vivement :  
- Non non... Ne penses surtout pas ça ! Elle ne te déteste pas... C'est juste qu'elle a du mal à avaler le fait que tu ais passé 12 ans à Azkaban pour rien... et le fait qu'elle ait passé 14 ans à se morfondre pour rien... Il lui faut du temps... C'est tout.   
Sirius jeta un regard plus qu'étonné à son ami :  
- 14 ans à se morfondre ?   
Remus acquiesça :  
- Oui... Elle a un peu pété les plombs après ton arrestation... Même beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si le Professeur Dumbledore et moi, on avait pas fait constamment attention à elle.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Et bien... Disons qu'elle a eu un penchant un peu trop prononcé pour les falaises à pic et les armes mortelles pendant une certaine période. Ensuite, elle a déménagé dans les Highlands.   
Sirius sourit :  
- Ullapool ?   
- Exact... Elle y est restée jusqu'à ce que le Professeur vienne lui proposer le poste.   
Une question brûlait les lèvres de Sirius mais il ne savait pas comment la formuler :  
- Et elle est restée seule là haut pendant tout ce temps ?  
Remus ne put retenir un sourire :  
- A ce que je sache oui. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, sinon elle aurait refait sa vie depuis longtemps ! Les retrouvailles ne vont pas être faciles Padfoot... Mais je crains que vous n'aillez guère le choix !   
Sirius hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour les grandes effusions.   
- Montre moi où je peux me doucher, manger un bout et faire un somme. Si je dois me battre avec elle, il vaut mieux que je sois en forme !  
Dumbledore sourit et Remus rit de bon coeur :  
- A la bonne heure ! Suis moi.   
Dumbledore les arrêta.  
- Sirius, Remus... Je suis d'avis pour qu'on laisse Juliette et Harry tranquille pour le moment... Ils ont tous les deux des cours cet après-midi. Gardez les retrouvailles pour ce soir. Vous serez plus tranquille.  
Les deux maraudeurs acquiescèrent. Après avoir saluer le directeur, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Sirius en discutant de ce qui c'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. 

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors après le repas du soir, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un énorme chien noir couché devant le portrait de la vieille dame. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un cri de joie. Le chien se leva en les voyant et leur fit une fête monstre :  
- Sniffle ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir !   
Le chien attrapa la manche de Harry et tira. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis en souriant :  
- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive...  
Ils emboîtèrent le pas au chien qui les conduisit dans une salle de classe déserte. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Sirius se transforma.  
- Salut, les enfants... Je vois qu'on tient la forme !  
Harry lui sauta dans les bras et il le serra très fort contre lui.   
- Tu m'as manqué Bonhomme !  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Où étais-tu ?  
- C'est une longue histoire.  
Ron s'assit sur une chaise et dit :  
- On a tout notre temps !  
Sirius lui lança un regard en secouant la tête :  
- Vous avez cours demain. Je connais quelques professeurs qui me tueront si vous arrivez crevés ! Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis allé prévenir les anciens de Poudlard que Voldemort était de retour.   
Harry avait une tonne de questions à poser à son parrain mais il préféra commencer par celle qui le travaillait le plus.  
- Tu connais le Professeur Dante ? Tu es avec elle sur quelques photos de mon album.  
Sirius perdit instantanément son sourire et Hermione lança un regard mauvais à Harry. Sirius s'assit sur une table et réfléchit un moment puis il dit :  
- Oui... je la connais. Le Professeur Lupin ne te l'a pas dit ?   
- Bof... Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'en parler !  
- Ce ne sont pas des choses très faciles que tu nous demandes de nous rappeler Bonhomme. C'est douloureux.   
- Je sais... Je suis désolé.   
Sirius haussa les épaules :  
- Il faudra bien le faire un jour. Autant commencer maintenant ! Juliette et moi, on était fiancés. Enfin, pas officiellement... On avait prévu de l'annoncer aux copains mais on en a pas eu le temps.  
Il soupira.   
- Enfin bref, on s'est connu en 5e année, on a commencé à sortir ensemble à peu près en même temps que tes parents, c'est à dire à la fin de cette même année, et on s'est plus quitté jusqu'à ce que le rat brise tout.   
Il y avait tellement de colère dans sa voix que les trois amis frissonnèrent. Ron ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
- Elle a l'air bizarre !  
Hermione lui fila un coup de coude mais Sirius rigola :  
- Oui... C'est ce que la plupart des gens pensait d'elle ! Elle est un peu étrange parfois, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais elle est merveilleuse !  
Un doux sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres et Harry sourit de plus belle.   
- Tu l'as vu ? Je veux dire... Depuis que tu es ici ?   
Son parrain secoua la tête.  
- Non. Je vais y aller une fois que vous serez couchés. Ca risque d'être folklorique ! Si vous entendez des hurlements et des bruits de batailles... ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Les trois amis se demandèrent s'il était sérieux. Sirius pouffa :  
- Non... Je plaisante... Quoi que ! Il est temps de vous mettre au lit... On aura plus de temps pour discuter demain !  
- Tu restes ici ?  
- Oui... Pour l'instant. Je suis dans la chambre voisine de celle du Professeur Lupin. Le mot de passe est "Charivari", c'est Remus qui l'a choisit. Il a un drôle d'humour parfois !  
Le trio rigola et regarda Sirius se métamorphoser. Il les accompagna jusqu'à leur Salle Commune et entra avec eux. Il leur dit bonsoir d'un petit jappement et monta vers l'appartement de Juliette. Harry le regarda disparaître dans le couloir la gorge nouée. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent. Son amie le prit par le bras :  
- Tout se passera bien... Il va juste leur falloir un peu de temps j'imagine. Allons dormir. On y verra plus clair demain.  
Harry acquiesça et se laissa entraîner par Ron dans leur dortoir. 

Juliette entendit un léger grattement à la porte et sut tout de suite qui c'était. Elle avait aperçu Remus au repas et vu sa bonne humeur, elle avait deviné que Sirius était de retour et qu'il allait bien. Elle n'avait pas cherché à discuter avec lui. Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle hésita puis finalement, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de repousser les choses, elle ouvrit la porte. Le chien noir entra en trottinant et s'assit en la regardant fixement. Elle sentit son cur raté un battement. Elle referma la porte et sourit doucement au chien. Elle dit d'une petite voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne :  
- Salut Sirius...  
Il se transforma.   
- Salut, Juliette.   
Ils restèrent une minute à se dévisager ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. La tension était à son comble. Juliette tremblait comme une feuille et son compagnon n'en menait pas large non plus. Ne supportant plus le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait, Sirius se mit à explorer la pièce les mains derrière le dos. Il s'arrêta devant les photos sur l'étagère. Il sourit doucement en montrant la photo de James et lui en plein match de Quidditch:  
- C'était le match contre Serpentard... celui où on a gagné 350 à 30 ?  
Juliette hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui :  
- C'est aussi celui où tu as envoyé un cognard en plein dans la figure de Paulus Flint. Il est resté 15 jours à l'infirmerie... et tu as été suspendu pendant un mois !  
Sirius sourit de plus belle :  
- Oui... Mais ça en valait vraiment le coup !   
Son regard vint sur la photo du lac. Il l'a prit dans ses mains et la regarda avec attention.   
- Je ne me souviens pas de celle-ci.   
Il semblait vraiment confus, comme gêné d'avoir oublier un des moments passés avec ses amis. Juliette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait toujours son air de chien battu de quand il oubliait quelque chose.   
- C'était après le dernier examen en 7e année... On avait fini l'école.   
- Bon sang ! Bien sûr ! Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ! C'était peu avant le mariage de Jamsie et Lil'.   
Juliette hocha la tête retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Le fait de l'entendre prononcer les surnoms de leurs amis était limite supportable.   
- Oui... C'est ça. C'était...  
Elle s'arrêta. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil, reposa la photo, et lui prit la main. Elle contempla leurs deux mains liées comme si une mandragore venait d'y pousser. Elle souffla :  
- Tu es là ? C'est bien vrai hein ? Tu es là ?  
Sirius sourit et hocha la tête :  
- Oui, je suis là... Tu m'as manqué Snowfoot !  
Incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, Juliette éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Sirius l'attira à lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement pendant un moment, en pleurant lui aussi. Finalement, elle se calma mais resta serrée contre lui. Elle murmura, le nez dans son pull :  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi... J'ai cru mourir sans toi...  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.   
Elle sourit. Elle aurait du se douter que Remus lui avait déjà raconté.   
- Remus t'as donc tout dit ?  
- Pas tout... Les choses les plus importantes.   
Elle hocha la tête et le repoussa doucement.   
- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien... Attend que je retrouve mon cerveau qui vient de se liquéfier sur ton pull. Désolée...  
Sirius rigola.  
- Pas grave... C'est celui de Rem' alors !  
Juliette sourit. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que Sirius était là, devant elle, et qu'il semblait en pleine forme. Elle le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre. Il sourit :  
- J'avais oublié...  
- Quoi ?  
Il se rapprocha d'elle, désignant sa bouche d'un doigt :  
- Que tu faisais ça quand tu étais préoccupée.   
Il passa une main sur sa joue tout en caressant ses lèvres du pouce. On aurait stupéfixié Juliette qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus immobile. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, son amie semblait sur le point de défaillir.   
- Il est tard... Je suis vanné et toi aussi... On parlera mieux demain... Bonne nuit.   
Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et se dirigea à grands pas (Aragorn!) vers la porte. Il se métamorphosa et attendit que Juliette vienne lui ouvrir. Elle vint doucement, comme si elle ne savait plus marché, lui gratouilla le haut du crâne et lui sourit :  
- Bonne nuit, Padfoot... Fais de beaux rêves.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, le chien jappa et sortit. Pour une fois, elle sut que son sommeil ne serait pas troublé par des cauchemars. Sirius était là... Et c'était le plus important. 

**Note : ** Voilà voilà... eum... pas terrible hein ? C'est l'un des plus courts je crois... Et le plus difficile à écrire... J'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais plus de reviews... personne ne lit, c'est trop nul ;-) Je vais me mettre le cerveau dans un sac... je reviens ! Seules mes compatriotes mailinglistiennes continuent tant bien que mal... Par solidarité je suppose ;-) Over a pas le choix, je lui envoie les chapitres ;-) mdr... A oui... désolée pour le 'Aragorn' en plein milieu... J'ai pas pu résister ! Viggo Rocks ! Bon bah... Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... Ensuite, on passe à une autre fanfic... Mais je vous en dirais plus dans le prochain ! I NEED REVIEWS !!!!!! 

**Thanks to :   
**¤ Lululand : mdr... J'imagine que si je ne poste pas ce chapitre avant que tu partes, tu vas m'exclure de la ML ? lol... Bon bah voilà... tes désirs sont des ordres ! Merci pour la fin surprenante, c'était l'effet voulu ! Evite quand même de prendre Sirius dans tes bras... La jalousie peut me faire faire des choses débiles ;-)))) Euh... Si je te dis que j'ai l'intention de faire chanter Sirius quand même... tu m'en voudras beaucoup ?   
¤ Kpu : tu poses beaucoup trop de questions ;-))))))) Faut pas être chambouler comme ça... c'est des petites pistes que je sème ça et là et qui s'expliqueront dans la suite de l'histoire... Juste, sans rien spoiler du tout, il y a différentes manières de quitter le monde des vivants... Je m'appelle pas Joss Whedon (oh vénéré Dieu !), je ne m'amuse pas à tuer et ressusciter mes personnages comme ça ;-)))) Ne jamais poser des conclusions attives... mais t'en fais pas... ça va s'expliquer un jour ! suis le lapin blanc... tu comprendras un jour !!!!  
¤ Over : même si tes reviews ne passent pas, petit kikoo à toi ici ;-))) J'espère que tu vas comprendre la fin cette fois ci ;-) Continue les emails ! Pour l'explication de 'Snowfoot' cf notes du chapitre 6, lecteur inattentif ! Shame on you !  
¤ Geneviève : je sais pas où tu as lu la fic... mais merci pour l'email et tes encouragements !


	8. Si j'avais su

**Come Back**

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Bon, tout le monde sait ça ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Moi, je me fais secouer quand je mets une semaine à publier le chapitre suivant et elle, elle prend tout son temps! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: eum... les 4 tomes...  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: everybody of Sarran ;-))) et Bestiole ! Merci à Over pour le titre !   
**Note**: Alors... il est temps de vous donner quelques explications sur le pourquoi du comment de ce dernier chapitre... En fait... Au lieu de faire une grosse fic, je vais en faire trois petites... si je m'en tiens à mon plan... La prochaine sera un flashback et l'autre se déroulera après Come Back... Voilà... Donc pas de crises d'hystéries (on peut toujours rêver non ?) ça continue !!!!!! Ah oui, je viens de commander HP5 à un prix hallucinant sur amazon.fr... J'ai plus qu'à trouver un bon dico ;-) Je précise que je n'ai aucune action dans la société et que je fais juste de la pub gratis ;-) Bon, je me tais ! Let's go ! 

**Chapitre 8 : Si j'avais su...**

Le lendemain matin, Juliette descendit dans la Grande Salle en mode automatique. Si son corps était bien présent, son esprit voguait à des millions d'années lumières de Poudlard. Elle passa machinalement devant la table des Gryffondors qui lui jetèrent un regard étonné. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une prof se comporter de manière si étrange ! Quoi que Lockart pourrait rivaliser avec elle s'il n'était pas devenu totalement amnésique ! Elle alla rejoindre la table des professeurs et s'assit à côté de Remus en lui faisant un mince sourire.   
- Bonjour Rem'...  
Le Professeur Lupin lui sourit gentiment et lui prit la main.  
- Comment ça va Snowfoot ?  
- Ca va... Le réveil a été un peu chaotique.   
- Je vois ça !  
Le sourire emprunt de douceur de son meilleur ami la réconforta quelque peu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry et demanda :  
- Il sait ?  
- Quoi ?   
- Que Si... qu'il est revenu ?  
- Oui, ils se sont vu hier... Avant toi.   
Elle hocha la tête et se servit une grande tasse de café noir. Elle faillit en renverser la moitié quand quelque chose tira sur ses chaussures :  
- Hey ! Qu'est ce que...  
Elle regarda sous la table et vit le chien qui était tranquillement occupé à défaire ses lacets. Elle marmonna :  
- Pour l'amour de Zeus, Padfoot, qu'est ce que tu fiches ?  
Le canidé lui lança un regard angélique et souffla en allant se coucher aux pieds de Remus, qui rigola.  
- Je crois qu'il est vexé que tu ne lui ai pas dit bonjour !  
- Si j'avais su qu'il était sous la table, j'en aurai profité pour lui mettre des coups de pieds !  
Un claquement de mâchoires se fit entendre à proximité du mollet de Juliette. Remus était hilare et elle esquissa un sourire.   
- Franchement, Professeur Dante... vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de considération !  
Les deux amis sursautèrent. Dumbledore se tenait à côté d'eux en souriant.  
- Vous ne croyez pas que ce pauvre chien mérite un peu plus de clémence ?  
- Mouais... Si vous le dites Monsieur.  
Padfoot grogna. Remus n'en pouvait plus de rire et il essuya une larme au coin de son oeil.   
- Tu ne changeras jamais... Toujours en train de l'asticoter.   
- Que veux-tu, mon cher Moony, ça serait dommage de perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes !  
Juliette lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers son directeur qui venait de tapoter son verre.  
- Mes chers élèves... Avant que vous ne regagniez vos maisons, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.  
Les jumeaux Weasley soupirèrent bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore leur lança un regard mi-sévère mi-amusé et poursuivit :  
- Et oui... encore une ! Bref, comme je le disais, j'ai une annonce à vous faire... Poudlard accueille aujourd'hui un nouveau membre. Ce n'est ni un élève, ni un professeur... Ce n'est même pas un être humain !  
La salle fut parcouru d'un murmure inquiet.  
- Pas de panique... Il est ici pour veiller à votre sécurité... Il sera sous la garde du Professeur Lupin. Je vous demanderai de ne pas l'importuner et de le laisser faire son travail tranquillement. Ce n'est en aucun cas un animal de compagnie, que ce soit bien clair. Je vous présente Chaussette !   
Remus et Juliette manquèrent de s'étrangler de rire, ainsi que le trio infernal, lorsque Sirius aka Chaussette sauta sur la chaise de Dumbledore et regarda les élèves. Le directeur lui caressa la tête et le fit descendre. Le chien jeta un regard mauvais à ses deux amis qui étaient rouges comme des pivoines et alla se coucher contre le mur.   
- Voilà... Vous pouvez vous en aller... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée.   
Il se rassit. La plupart des élèves et professeurs sortirent pour vaquer à leurs occupations d'avant-cours. Dumbledore regarda les deux seuls professeurs qui restaient à table, trop hilares pour se lever. Il sourit :  
- Je sais... J'aurais pu trouver mieux... Il fallait que les élèves puissent lui donner un nom ! Et c'est joli, non ?   
Juliette acquiesça en cherchant un kleenex dans sa robe. Remus lui en tendit un et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de se remettre à rire comme une hystérique. Dumbledore se leva, lança un regard d'excuse à Sirius, toujours couché les pattes sur le museau, et s'en alla. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent. Harry alla réconforter son parrain.  
- C'est pas grave Sirius. Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est obsédé par les chaussettes.   
Ron pouffa, suivit de près par les autres. Sirius grogna, se leva et partit. Entre deux crises de rire, Juliette hoqueta :  
- Je crois... qu'on l'a... un peu... vexé !  
Remus acquiesça. Ils finirent quand même par se contrôler et allèrent à leurs cours respectifs. 

Après son cours avec les 7e année de Poufsouffle, Juliette avait une heure de battement. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Même si le petit-déjeuner avait été très joyeux, elle avait du mal à se sentir totalement à l'aise avec les derniers événements. Certes, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver les vieux réflexes et à embêter Sirius comme avant. C'était leur grand jeu... Ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner, à s'envoyer des vannes. A l'époque, ça finissait soit par un câlin, soit par une bataille avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Quand c'était comme ça, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver au milieu ! Elle avait beaucoup de mal à définir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait surtout du mal à se convaincre que Sirius était là et qu'il allait bien. Après 14 années de tristesse, il fallait certainement du temps avant que les choses ne se remettent en place d'elles même ! Juliette soupira et arriva sans s'en rendre compte dans la partie la plus reculée du parc, celle qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la cabane d'Hagrid en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. C'était le coin préféré des Marauders parce que personne ne pouvait voir cet endroit depuis le château. Elle fut à peine surprise d'y trouver le chien noir couché de tout son long. Elle s'approcha doucement... Elle en avait assez de fuir ses sentiments alors que d'habitude, elle les affrontait en face.   
- Sirius ?   
Le chien se réveilla en sursaut et grogna. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et se transforma.   
- Salut, Jul'... Tu n'as pas cours ?  
- Pas pendant une heure. Ca va ?  
Il hocha la tête et s'assit.  
- Oui... Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est rien... Et toi, comment ça va ?   
Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit :  
- Je vais bien. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser, je crois.   
- Je suis désolé.   
Il semblait triste et perdu. Juliette lui prit la main.  
- Non... tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute.   
- Bien sûr que si !   
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est Peter qui nous a trahi, pas toi !  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
- Oui mais je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aveugler par la colère ! Si j'avais un peu réfléchit ce soir là, les choses auraient été différentes...  
- On ne change rien avec des si ! Ce qui est fait est fait !  
- Mais...  
- Arrêtes ça tout de suite. J'ai assez ruminé de sombres pensées pour nous deux ! J'ai passé des années à tout retourner dans ma tête pour voir si ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Mais le destin est une chose implacable et tu le sais autant que moi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs !  
Sirius la regarda dans les yeux :  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Juliette soupira en évitant le regard bleu de son ami :  
- Je me doutais que Peter était le traître... J'en étais même convaincue.   
- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?  
- Je l'ai dit à Remus... mais à l'époque, vous le soupçonniez. Et puis, je savais très bien que ça ne passerait pas. Je n'étais même pas capable de dire d'où venait cette conviction. Elle était là, c'est tout ! Si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait se passer ! Après la mort de James et Lily et ton arrestation, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire à Rem' avant de tourner de l'oeil, ce fut "J'te l'avais bien dit !"... Pire qu'une gamine de 1ere année !   
Sirius sourit. Il contemplait la main de Juliette tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Il soupira :  
- J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais pour cela, il faudrait effacer les 14 dernières années... Tu en es capable ?  
- Je ne crois pas que les effacer soit un si bonne idée que ça.   
- Alors raconte moi...  
Juliette secoua la tête.   
- Non... pas tout de suite. Je n'en aurai pas la force. C'est trop dur. Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Sirius l'attira à lui et elle posa la tête sur ses genoux.   
- Tu m'as manqué aussi... plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !  
Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et elle sourit.   
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on se reverrait un jour.   
- Et moi donc, je te croyais morte !   
Elle pouffa.   
- On fait un sacré couple hein ?  
- On en faisait déjà un avant tout ça alors je vois pas pourquoi ça se serait arrangé !  
Elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras.  
- Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais.   
- Je te le promets... Ou sinon, je t'enverrais un hibou pour te prévenir !  
Elle sourit et lui balança un coup dans le ventre. Il fit mine de se tordre de douleur mais il rigolait plus qu'autre chose.  
- T'es bête !  
- Je sais...   
- Tu crois que je devrais dire à Harry que je suis sa marraine.  
- Si tu lui dis, tu devras tout lui expliquer.   
- Il faudra bien le faire un jour non ?   
Sirius acquiesça.  
- Oui... Sans aucun doute.   
- Alors le plus tôt sera le mieux.   
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au soleil et dit :  
- Ca va bientôt être l'heure de mon cours. On se voit plus tard d'accord.  
- Ok.   
Elle l'embrassa rapidement, lui sourit, et partit en direction du château. Sirius resta à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de vue. Puis il se transforma et alla faire un tour dans le parc pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Juste avant de se rendre au cours des 5e année de Gryffondor, Juliette passa par le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci en sortait juste et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir.  
- Professeur ?  
- Oui ?  
Elle le rejoignit en courant.  
- Que se passe t'il ?   
- Rien... Je voulais juste vous demander la permission de raconter à Harry ce qui s'est passé.   
- Vous voulez tout lui dire ?  
- J'ai pas vraiment le choix !  
- Si vous vous sentez prête à le faire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
- Parfait.  
- Excusez moi, Juliette, mais on m'attend au Ministère.   
- Rien de grave ?  
- Non, non... Mr Fudge a simplement besoin de mon aide.   
- Comme d'habitude !  
- Voyons Juliette !  
- Désolée Monsieur... Je vous souhaite un bon transplanage !  
- Merci... Et moi, je vous souhaite bon courage !  
Elle le remercia d'un sourire et alla dans sa salle de classe. Tous ses élèves y étaient déjà installés quand elle entra.  
- Bien... Je vois qu'on est motivé aujourd'hui ! C'est bien ça !  
Les élèves commençaient à apprécier leur professeur et peu nombreux furent ceux qui ne rigolèrent pas.   
- On va continuer la mise en pratique de la métamorphose d'un objet en liquide... En cas de problèmes, demandez moi !   
Les élèves prirent leur baguette et commencèrent à travailler.   
- Bien... Monsieur Londubat, où en étions-nous hier ?   
Le cours passa rapidement et elle fut surprise d'entre l'heure sonnée.  
- Vous pouvez y aller. Sauf vous Monsieur Potter.  
Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard stupéfait à Harry puis à leur prof et se décidèrent enfin à sortir. Devant la consternation de son filleul, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de rire.   
- Ne vous en faîtes pas Monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger. Vous savez certainement que j'étais amie avec vos parents ?  
- Oui... Sirius me l'a dit.   
- Il ne vous a pas tout raconté n'est ce pas ?  
- Non... pas grand chose en effet.  
- Remus et Sirius ont du mal à parler de ça. J'en ai aussi... mais je le dois. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, venez chez moi avant le repas ce soir. On mangera des sandwiches. La soirée promet d'être longue !   
- D'accord... Merci.   
- Tu ne me remercieras peut être pas quand tu sauras tout ce qui s'est passé... Enfin... Files, tu vas être en retard !  
Harry se leva, sourit à Juliette et sortit en lui lançant un "à ce soir" joyeux. Elle soupira et regarda ses élèves de 3e année de Serpentard entrer. Aïe... Il n'y avait pas que la soirée qui s'annonçait longue... ce cours le serait aussi !

Le soir, à l'heure convenue, Harry se trouvait devant chez Juliette, impatient d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il frappa. Elle vint lui ouvrir en souriant et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il y avait une assiette pleine de petits sandwiches et un pichet de jus de citrouille. Harry s'assit et elle s'installa en face de lui.   
- Je ne te garantis pas que ce que tu vas entendre te plaira. La réalité n'est malheureusement pas toute rose. On a passé des moments formidables ensemble, mais aussi des très durs.   
- Je sais.   
- C'est bien de savoir... Si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais agit différemment ! Mais je ne lis pas dans les esprits. Ca serait très utile remarque !  
- A qui le dites vous !  
- Tu peux me tutoyer Harry... La chose la plus importante avant de commencer, c'est que tu saches qui je suis. Je suis ta marraine...   
- Ma marraine ?  
- Oui...   
- Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas allé vivre chez toi alors ?  
- C'est une longue histoire... Si tu permets, on va commencer par le commencement !  
Juliette prit une grande inspiration, se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et raconta. 

**Note : ** Voilà... Ah, il est long celui là ! Nan ? Bah... Je désespère... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu... Il y a deux ou trois réponses mais rien de bien fantastique... Pour tout vous dire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment terminer cette histoire... J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bâclé ! Perso, j'aime beaucoup la scène entre Jul' et Si'... Oui, je sais... Je suis une incorrigible romantique... Bref... Rendez vous dans la fic intitulée "Band of Brothers" pour la suite ! I NEED REVIEWS GUYS !!!!!! 

**Thanks to :   
**¤ Lululand : lol... mais non... à pas peur ! C'est juste le dernier de cette fic... c'est expliqué tout en haut ;-))) je trouve aussi que leurs retrouvailles à tous sont plutôt cool... Over voulait que ça finisse en baston mais bon ;-)) je suis trop romantique ;-) J'espère juste que je vais pas faire de plagiat dans la deuxième partie de la trilogie ;-) Tu comprendras plus tard !   
¤ Kpu : nan... c'est vrai, t'as pas le choix ;-) Gniark gniark gniark ! MERCI !!!  
¤ Over : oui je sais c'est court ;-) et non... pas de bagarre... Sadique va ! BISOUS ! Groa !  
¤ Trunks : euh... en fait, y'en a que 24 reviews... les 54 étaient dûes à une lectrice qui s'est un peu excitée sur le bouton des reviews (n'est ce pas Geneviève! mdr)... C'est très gentil... mais si tu me cries dessus, j'irai pas plus vite ;-))))) Encore merci !   
¤ Geneviève : merci... c'est sympa... c'était pas la peine d'envoyer 36 fois la même review mais c'est pas grave ! lol !   
¤ Tiffany : merci !

**Thanks to again ;-) : **_reviews du chapitre 8 _

¤ Kpu : le suspens ? Bah sinon... qu'est ce qui vous pousserai à lire la suite ;-)))) Pour le titre, il vient effectivement de la série... mais la fic n'aura rien à voir... non je ne vais pas envoyé les Marauders se battre contre Voldemort ;-)) Je trouve juste que le titre les définit plutôt bien ! Et ça sonne très doux à mon oreille ;-))))  
¤ Over : NON ! Juliette et Sirius ne se battront pas ! NON ! Il n'y aura pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller... et NON ! Il n'y aura pas de Happy End ! Zut ! J'étais pas censée écrire ça ! lol... je rigole... Quoi que...  
¤ Fan' : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de tout lire ! Et merci pour tes conseils ! Tu vois, j'ai enlevé la majorité des points de suspensions ! J'avais jamais remarqué que j'en mettais autant... c'est limite indigeste ! J'espère que ça va mieux maintenant ! Et j'ai aussi mis Snape :-)


End file.
